SECRETOS DE ALCOBA  2da Temporada
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Como madre primeriza, Anna es un desastre, más si su propio hijo no la quiere. Pero, ¿la única que puede calmar a su bebé, es la mujer a la que le pagó por sexo? ¿Y qué pasará con el padre de la criatura en todo esto? Más bien, ¿con cual de los dos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos los lectores de la primera parte de este fic! He intentado hacerle una segunda temporada a SECRETOS DE ALCOBA y pues.. esto es lo mejorcito que se me ha ocurrido.**_

_**En fin, dejenme saber que les parece y a partir de ahí, veremos si la continuo o no!**_

_**Saludos**_

_**AA0**_

**+SECRETOS DE ALCOBA ~ 2da. Temporada ~+**

**+STAGE 01: MAMÁ+**

Fue el chillido sonoro, lo que me despertó, como por milésima vez.

En lo que había pasado un año, te la habías arreglado para dejarme embarazada y así teníamos una cunita, justo al lado de nuestra nueva habitación matrimonial.

Sin embargo nuestro pequeño pero lindo bebé no paraba de llorar, parecía que lo hacía apropósito cada vez que tú no estabas y así convertía mi vida en calvario, por lo que me la pasaba meciendolo en mis brazos y cantandole canciones de cuna realmente malas.

Exactamente por eso yo dormía cuando tú llegabas a la casa, parecía calmarse cuando tú le hablabas como si fueras medio lerdo y le inventabas algún par de juegos surgidos de tu imaginación, lo que a mí me hacía cerrar los ojos a la par de su risita y sumergirme en lo profundo de mis sueños por un par de horas.

Así habían salido las cosas desde el día de aquella vez, desde que fue mi corazón el que se rompió y fue mi vergüenza la que se perdió, con tal de poder conservar lo nuestro y asegurarme un lugar a tu lado por lo que me restaba de vida.

Fue quizá en el primer intento en el que concebí, tanto que el fruto de tu semilla se instaló en mi vientre y así creció considerablemente mi barriga en el paso de nueve meses, hasta el día en que por fin rompí bolsa y fue tu heredero el que **"supuestamente" **alegró nuestros días.

Pero mi vida ahí con él se había transformado en un infierno, podía sentir su rechazo de una manera que prácticamente me helaba la sangre y así obviamente prefería su biberón antes que yo lo amamantara, lo que te ponía a ti como el favorito del niñito y como el único al que directamente no le chillaba como para darle sordera.

**COMO JUSTAMENTE, PASÓ HOY.**

**-¿No crees que tengo un talento natural para esto?-me hablaste, junto a la cuna-Deberíamos tener más, ¿no crees?-**

**-¿Me quieres matar o qué?-contesté, desde una esquina-Siquiera puedo con este-**

**-Bueno, tampoco es que seas tan mala-dijiste, jugando con el niño-Pero, como no eres muy cariñosa...-**

**-Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, Yoh-cerré, los ojos-Pero, claro, no tengo el mismo don que tú-te busqué, pelea-Y por eso, el bebé no me quiere-**

**-Quizá no te reconozca, todavía-sonreíste, viendo divertido al niño-Nunca lo amamantaste, después de todo-**

**-¿Me estás cargando?-fruncí, el ceño-¡Si llora cada vez que me ve!-dije, sin querer levantar la voz-¿Cómo quieres que haga algo como eso?-**

**-Por favor-soltaste, una suave risita-No es para tanto-y así, seguiste con el bebé**

**-¿Ah sí?-caminé, hasta el lugar-Fijate sólo en esto-asomé la cabeza y entonces, el bebé comenzó a chillar-¿Ves?-dije, mientras intentabas calmarlo-No me quiere-**

**-No sé que estarás pensando, pero...-comentaste, cargandolo-Tengo la impresión de que no es nada bueno-**

**-Ayudame, ¿quieres?-hablé, alejada de nuestro retoño-No puedo dormir nada, porque tu hijo siempre está chillando-me tapé los oídos, prácticamente-Hazte cargo, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-¿Una niñera, dices?-propusiste, jugando con su sonrisita**

**-Si es lo mejor que tienes para ofrecer...-dije, dandote la espalda-Sí, eso-**

Esa fue mi primera noche de sueño, en lo que iba de sus primeros tres meses de vida.

Lo último que escuché fue la canción de cuna que le cantaste despacito, que me arrastró a mí también a un sueño profundo y así sucumbí en medio de las almohadas a aquel placer divino, antes de que el despertador sonara como chillando dentro de mi frágil oído y me pusiera frente a un amanecer que primeramente había querido ignorar.

Era el primer viernes que amanecía sin el llanto escandaloso de un bebé, el primero en que él dormía placidamente y así abrazaba su osito de peluche entre sus pequeñitos brazitos, en lo que tú le hacías de guardián acomodado en la mesedora a su lado y sostenías débilmente su biberón entre tus manos ahora como anesteciadas.

¿Que si me dio ternura? Seguramente, me tenía un poquito más sensible, haber pasado por algo de ese estilo.

Porque este era el único momento en el día en que podía interactuar con él, cuando podía acercarme a su cara más de lo que lo hacía habitualmente y así arreglarle un poquito los pobres pelitos rubios de su cabeza, para así inclinarme ligeramente a darle un besito en su frente y verlo cómo me devolvía una sonrisita en medio de lo que parecía amor.

¿Cómo no podía eso, sacarme un par de lágrimas?

Esa cosa chiquitita sonriente llevaba parte de mi sangre, había nacido del fruto de mi vientre de recién casada y hasta me recordaba a ti de una manera bastante peculiar, quizá porque se babeaba en medio de los ocurrentes sueños o porque había heredado ese semblante tranquilo tuyo.

Lo que me trajo a la mente los recuerdos de la temporada pasada, las veces que vivimos en medio de tu repetida desconfianza y de mis mentiras que casi intentaron sepultarnos, en aquel momento en que creí estar lista para renunciar a ti y empezar la vida que estaba empecinada en intentar con ella.

Y sólo en medio de esta escena se recalcaba lo erroneo de aquello, lo estúpida que había sido al meterme con ella y lo ingenua que había sido al esperar algo más que sexo, por lo que dejé salir las lágrimas una vez más e inventé como una especie de disculpa para mi primer hijo.

**-Hannah...-susurré, entre dolor-Mamá te quiere, pero en silencio...-reí, casi-Tal y como tú la quieres a mamá...-**


	2. Chapter 2

**+STAGE 02: SEXO+**

Fue quizá, la decisión más dificil que tuvimos que enfrentar, en lo que iba de nuestra vida matrimonial.

Dejamos pasar mujeres medianamente jovenes a la casa y así pusimos a prueba su resistencia frente al pequeño taladro, que empezaba a chillar apenas se asomaba la candidata a nana o apenas alguna intentaba cargarlo para calmar ese llanto ruidoso, dandóle ligeramente unas palmaditas en la espalda retorcida y cantandole alguna que otra canción de cuna que desataba su demonio interno.

Pero obviamente nadie quería ese trabajo con semejante bestia, él tenía el poder de volver loco a cualquiera en segundos y de provocar una sordera de la que nunca nadie se recuperaría, por lo que únicamente nos limitamos a intercambiarlo contigo y con el ocurrente de tu amigo de la oficina de tu roñoso trabajo.

Sinceramente parecía increíble que no le hiciera berrinches al tipo en ningún momento, que se riera todo el rato entre esos juegos de avión y que hasta le gustara que el muy idiota le hiciera cosquillas, cosa que me ponía a mí en medio de una situación sinceramente descabellada y frente a algo que de una manera u otra estaba intentando esquivar.

**QUE, DESPUÉS DE TODO, ÉL SEGUÍA SIENDO MI AMANTE.**

¿Que si me sentía vendida o quizá comprada? No, era el precio que tenía que pagar, por los errores que cometí a tus espaldas.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de asegurarme su silencio, estaba dispuesta a venderle mi cuerpo para que él obtuviera placer de donde quisiera y estaba lista para perder la vergüenza entre sus piernas las veces que hicieran falta, incluso si eso me llevaba a dedicarle un espectaculo de mi auto-satisfacción o si eso me obligaba a arrodillarme con la boca casi pegada a su tan potente exitación.

Por eso soporté como pude la situación desde el nacimiento de mi hijo, me banqué que este tarado se instalara en la casa por horas y que se pusiera a interactuar con el bebé como si tuviera derecho, par así agotarlo hasta dejarlo sucumbir entre el sueño y de la nada venirse encima mío con el mismo hambre de un macho en celo por su apetitosa hembra.

Situación que me traía desbordante satisfacción y pérdida de orgullo a la vez, me degradaba tanto pero lo disfrutaba muchisimo y lo odiaba tanto pero lo deseaba muchisimo, porque había algo que me obligaba a acostarme con él y algo que tan doloroso en mi interior que sólo podía calmarlo él.

**ÉL ME RECORDABA, A ELLA.**

**-Te juro que, si alguna vez se despierta por esto, te mato-dije, abrochandome el sostén-¿Entendiste?-**

**-Si quieres, te tapo la boca, la próxima vez-jugó, con uno de mis mechones-Con lo que tú quieras, obvio-**

**-¿Puedes ser menos ordinario?-susurré, prácticamente-Al menos, tenme un poco de respeto, ¿quieres?-**

**-Relajate, que era broma-reaccionó, entre serio-Nunca te haría algo de ese estilo-**

**-¿Qué?-le vi, entre burlona-No me vas a decir que te enamoraste de mí, sólo porque me cogiste un par de veces, ¿verdad?-**

**-Sí, claro-sonrió, él también-Si eso fuera cierto, ya tendría que estar amandote como mil veces más de lo normal-confesó, de una manera algo rara-Si es que llevo bien la cuenta, obvio-**

**-¿Crees que sé todas las cosas que hice contigo?-me levanté, en un segundo-Tengo cosas más importantes de que ocuparme, que no tienen nada que ver con nuestra vida sexual-**

**-¿El nabo de tu maridito?-me habló, de forro-¿O tu hijo que no te quiere?-**

**-El nabo como le dices, es tu amigo-voltee, a verlo-Y te tiras a su esposa desde hace más de un año-dije y él, sólo encarnó las cejas-Piensa en eso, mejor-**

**-No me vas a correr con eso-él, también, se levantó-No me arrepiento de lo que hice-habló, entre orgulloso-Ni de nada de lo que te hice, tampoco-**

**-Eres un grosero, en serio-fruncí, el ceño-Nunca me vas a decir nada serio, ¿verdad?-lo acusé, de corto-Sabes que tengo problemas y sólo me sales con puras pavadas-**

**-Para mí, no son pavadas-refutó, entre sensible-Ésta es mi vida, en realidad-**

**-¿Qué me importa a mí eso ahora?-evité, sonrojarme-Tengo que encontrar una niñera, lo antes posible-**

**-¿Hmm?-sonrió, divertido-¿Quieres tener más tiempo para mí?-**

**-Más tiempo para mí, quiero-le seguí, el juego-No eres una de mis prioridades, ¿sabes?-**

Me paralizé justo después de decirle a él semejantes palabras, fue como que los recuerdos de esa vez volvieron a mí y así reviví en carne viva lo feliz que me había sentido, tanto que llegó a agobiarme la realidad que tenía ahora y volví a necesitarlo a él como lo había necesitado desde que tenía memoria.

Busqué su boca con la misma timidez de una virgen, toqué sus labios como si él prácticamente quemara y así me dejé llevar por él hasta el último gramo de su sabor, tanto que él volvió a subirme a la mesada helada de la cocina me trató con el mismo amor que ella alguna vez me había demostrado.

Por eso yo olvidé mi dolor entre sus besos tóxicos, por lloré al paso del hombre que casi me consoló y así fui víctima de los sentimientos que empezaron a nacer en mí por alguien de su calibre, hasta el punto que no quise separarme de él aún al final del encuentro sexual y dejar para después una relación con tanto amor como con tanto sexo.


	3. Chapter 3

**+STAGE 03: ADICCIÓN+**

Fue la primera vez que, tuvimos algo fuera de lo sexual, literalmente.

Tuve yo la necesidad de pasar con él todas las horas que el bebé durmió, me abrazé a él con tal grado de sufrimiento que ni pude controlarlo y así me deposité en su hombro con la misma ternura que no me caracterizaba, dejandome influenciar por las dulces palabras que él musitó y por sus repentinos ataques de bondad para conmigo.

Parecía prácticamente imaginaria nuestra situación de ese momento, él brindandome en silencio alguna especie de consuelo y yo desahogandome frente a su cara sin que me diera vergüenza, tanto que me dejé llevar por la manera en que me rodeó con sus brazos y así escapó de mis labios una estupidez que ni borracha hubiera dicho.

**-Si no me estuvieras extorsionando, probablemente ya estaría enamorada de ti-**

Exactamente por eso conocí otra cara de él que casi me dejó atontada, soltó una carcajada de lo más disparatada frente a mi comentario de ensueño y susurró algo en mi oído que yo llegué a confundir, quizá por lo desesperada que estaba ante alguna muestra de cariño o por lo herida que me sentía cada vez que él me hablaba así.

Tanto que ni me enteré cuándo fue que terminé en la cama, en medio de las suaves sábanas que envolvían mi cuerpo ligeramente formado y en medio del sofocante sonrojo que abornaba mis pálidas mejillas, cuando me vi frente a la imagen de que él me había arropado con cuidado y que se había despedido de mí dandome un besito en la frente.

Pero de pronto el chirrido del bebé me sacó de mi estado somnioliento, era ese llanto desgarrador que únicamente me manifestaba a mí y que ahora resonaba por la casa a la par de tu voz, en tanto intentabas lidiar con él de la manera más amable posible y te resistías a que el timbre de tu voz pasara a gritarle.

¿Que si me pareció cómica la situación? No, ni tuve tiempo para que me diera gracia, en realidad.

Era como a eso de la tardecita cuando tocó el timbre, me reclamaste con un grito que claramente ignoré y entonces protestaste en tanto encarabas la puerta de mal humor, con un crío que pareció hipnotizarse frente a esos ojos tan profundos y que se quedó embobado viendo detenidamente a la mujer que hoy también vestía de negro.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-frunciste, el ceño**

**-¿Exactamente?-completó, ella-Busco trabajo, en realidad-**

**-¿En mi casa?-sostuviste, el niño-Estás loca, en serio-sentenciaste, serio-Ni de chiste te voy a dejar entrar-**

**-Ah, ya entiendo-sonrió, ella-Estás al tanto de todo, parece-se cruzó, de brazos-¿Qué tal lo llevas, eh?-**

**-No me interesa discutir esto contigo-le hablaste, entre furioso-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que...-**

**-Como la niñera, ¿no?-dijo, entre sarcasmo-Para este pequeñín, seguro-y así, le punteó la naricita**

**-Ey, no te le arrimes-lo corriste, tapandolo con tus brazos-Seguro que te tiene miedo-comentaste, ignorando la risita, del divertido infante-Y realmente, no quiero que llore nunca más-**

**-Dejame cargarlo, ¿de acuerdo?-te habló, poco paciente-¿O realmente me vas a negar el trabajo?-**

**-No, no le vas a gustar-cortaste, el hilo de la conversación-Tienes el mismo olor que la madre-y así, el chiquito se liberó de tu pobre prisión**

**-Pero yo no soy su madre-refutó y entonces, se encogió para sonreírle al nenito-¿Verdad, pequeño?-y así, él tendió los brazitos contento, para que ella lo agarrara**

**-Bueno...-analizaste, la situación-No lo haces nada mal-reconociste, ante la felicidad de tu hijo-Eres la primera, en realidad-**

**-¿Estás bromeando?-se exaltó, jugando tiernamente-Mira cómo me adora y recién me conoce-comentó, ante las repetidas risitas-Él y yo tenemos algo especial, ¿no te parece?-**

**-Quizá, tengas más instinto maternal que la madre, ¿no crees?-dijiste, entre contento**

**-Sí, quizá-disimuló, con una sonrisa**

Como siempre, seguías siendo un idiota de primera, la verdad.

La dejaste entrar a la casa como si fuera lo más normal, le diste el visto bueno sin siquiera consultarmelo antes y entonces disfrutaste de la alegría de tu hijito al lado de esa mujer, por lo que dejaste escapar una sonrisa en medio de tu estúpida conmoción y viviste con ella el mismo momento de una familia perfectamente feliz.

De esa manera le diste todas las indicaciones como si yo estuviera muerta, le entregaste una copia de las llaves del lugar sólo para emergencias y asi te despediste del pequeñito que esa vez sólo te ignoró, incluso cuando saliste por la puerta listo para tu turno nocturno y ella le movió ligeramente el brazito para que al menos te saludara.

Por esa misma razón me levanté de la cama pegajosa de un brinco en una milesima de segundo, salí de la habitación como si no me alcanzara el tiempo de tu ausencia y así fui testigo de su acto de simpatía con el bebé en sus brazos que llevaba mi misma sangre, para dejarme a mí sosteniendome débilmente de la pared que intentó amortiguar mi caída y rendirle culto a la mujer que se presentó de nuevo en mi vida para sacudir hasta el útlimo rincón de mi alma.

Pero mi corazón latió en mezcla de desesperado como saliendose de mi pecho, extrayendo de mí un gemido que pareció mezclado en dolor emocional y así llamó la atención de ella en un grado alto de preocupación, sin pensar que esto iba más allá de una simple coincidencia del destino y que no tenía nada que ver con las casualidades que me ataban a ésta relación de tanta adicción.

**-¿Marion?-contuve, las lágrimas**

**-¿Anna?-ella me vio y de esa manera, el biberón golpeó contra el piso**


	4. Chapter 4

**+STAGE 04: DOLOR+**

Pasé quizá, en esa posición lamentable, alrededor de media hora.

Yo la miré a ella en medio de las lágrimas que me amenazaban, buscando una razón para poder levantarme y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado, como si me importara un carajo mi matrimonio contigo y nuestro bebé que ahora ella cargaba en brazos.

Pero estaba tan asustada frente a su mirada fija que, no reparé en lo mucho que ella sufría y en lo poco que disfrutaba haberme encontrado, de tal manera que me dibujó una sonrisa entre sufrida como al borde del llanto y fue mi corazón el que se paró en medio de mi primer ácida lágrima.

Fue como que me tomó desprevenida aquello de su parte, quizá porque nunca creí que sería testigo de su sufrimiento o que sería la culpable de que viviera en medio de amargura, sólo porque habíamos compartido algo más que sexo y que alguna vez nos engañó haciendose pasar por amor.

Y sin embargo la sentí tan chiquita en nuestro encuentro actual, que inexplicablemente tuve la necesidad de consolarla y hasta las ganas incontrolables de confesarle mi amor, ignorando la posibilidad de que él me despertara un sentimiento confuso y que a la larga él terminara ganandose mi corazón de la manera más sucia.

Entonces fue que el bebé se acomodó en su hombro, que enrredó los deditos entre los cortos mechones rubios y que se quedó prácticamente dormido en medio de un bostezo, luego de que ella volviera a prestarle la atención que ahora reclamaba y lo sostuviera con más amor del que yo en estos tres meses había sentido.

Exactamente por eso tragué saliva con más dificultad que de costumbre, me resistí a que el llanto estúpido se colara entre mis ojos y así encaré la situación como poniendome a la defensiva, a la par en que me levanté del piso con la misma clase de una dama y fue mi falsedad la que me llevó a mostrar un odio que escapaba por mi entrecejo.

**-¿Y-Yoh te dejó entrar?-hablé, con desconfianza**

**-Dime-me vio, con tristeza-¿Es tu hijo?-**

**-Sí, por supuesto-contesté, segura-Hannah es mi hijo-repetí, seria-¿De quién más iba a ser?-**

**-Así que, te fuiste y pasó todo así, ¿verdad?-sonrió, entre burlona-¿Te mudaste, te casaste y tuviste un bebé?-**

**-Era la vida que quería-me limité, a contestar-Y la que conseguí, como verás-**

**-Sí, me doy cuenta de eso-examinó, la casa-Debería felicitarte, ¿no?-**

**-Mira-me cruzé, de brazos-¿Por qué no te largas y listo?-dije, sin modales-No puedes trabajar aquí, ni en un millón de años-**

**-Le caigo bien a tu hijo, para que sepas-comentó, punteando su naricita-Y necesito el dinero, también-repitió, algo de antes-Las dos ganamos, ¿verdad?-me vio, entre satisfecha-Como siempre hemos hecho-**

**-¿Crees que puedes manejarme como quieras?-ataqué, como pude-No soy la misma de antes, que te quede claro-**

**-¿En serio?-me miró, de arriba abajo-No parece-encarnó, las cejas-Que todavía estás temblando-**

**-No entiendes nada, como siempre-recuperé, la compostura-No tienes idea de todo por lo que estoy pasando-**

**-Cuentame, entonces-me atendió, como sin importancia-A ver que puede ser tan grave-**

**-Estoy engañando a mi esposo, desde hace más de un año-apreté, los puños-Y creo que... estoy enamorandome de alguien más-**

**-¿Hmm?-me vio, con gracia-¿Tienes otra mujer?-**

**-No...-me mordí, los labios-De un hombre...-**

Creí que iba a echarse a llorar, ella.

Tuvo una de esas reacciones automáticas que tanto la caracterizaban, aferró suavemente al pequeño bebé contra su prominente pecho y así marchó sin musitar palabra hacia el interior de la casa, hasta la habitación que idiotamente le habías decorado a nuestro hijo y que habías llenado con juguetes que solamente lo sacarían machista como tú.

Y me quedé en la puerta viendola hacer el trabajo que yo no podía, cómo lo depositó en la cunita que ocultaba todos sus berrinches y cómo lo acomodó con cuidado para que estuviera calentito por la noche, sin perderme el momento en que acarició levemente sus pobre pelitos y así dejó escapar entre sus labios una sonrisa que a mí me hizo perder la cabeza.

Exactamente por esa razón me escondí de sus ojos antes de tiempo, me sujeté de la pared esa de porquería como queriendo desaparecer y dejé que el imbécil de mi corazón siguiera galopando para salirse de mis entrañas, antes de volverme a encontrar con una mujer que me tenía igual de enamorada y que aún sabía cómo tenerme justo dónde me quería.

Pero de igual manera mi mente divagó por si sola, tuve la breve fantasía de volverme a involucrar con ella sexualmente y pecar entre el sabor de sus labios por lo que me restara de vida, aún si eso significaba perder todo lo que había construido a tu lado y el soborno de un hombre que había empezado a encontrar placentero.

Por esa misma razón quizá ella se apareció sin que la llamara, se coló en mi minucioso espacio pegandose a mi cuello y me retuvo de las muñecas con más dolor del que nunca había demostrado, cosa que me hizo a mí retorcerme como si buscara el contacto de nuestros cuerpo y atinar a golpearla con tal que ella no me hiciera una cosa así a esta altura de mi vida.

Sin embargo fui presa fácil de mis sentimientos de amor por ella, cuando me liberó de su prisión sin dejarme darme cuenta y así me sostuvo entre sus brazos estrechandose contra mi cuerpo, antes de acomodarse sufridamente en uno de mis chiquitos hombros y dejar salir las mismas lágrimas que aquella vez también igualaron su dolor.

**-Dime cualquier cosa, hazme lo que quieras...-me suplicó, débilmente-Pero no me lastimes más...-me apretó, un poquito más-No digas que me has dejado de querer...-y así, por primera vez, encontró mi boca**


	5. Chapter 5

**+STAGE 05: PRISIONERA+**

¿Qué? Claro que no pasó, lo obvio.

La frené antes de que alcanzara a rozar mis labios, aparté la cara en un intento sumamente sufrido y permití que ella se sostuviera de mí sin poner resistencia, quizá porque me sentía incapaz de separarme tan de golpe y volver a la misma situación que vivía desde hace más de un año con mi amante masculino.

Por más horrible o espantoso que sonara, mi relación con él siempre había estado atandome a ella y así era mi pasado el que me forzaba a tener sexo con él, sin darme cuenta que mi amor se había dividido en dos y que actualmente yo me sentía más atraída por ese hombre malvadamente seductor.

De tal manera que dudé de los motivos que me dejaron en esta situación, dudé si era ella la que me provocaba semejante sensación de dependencia o si era él quien se colaba en mis pensamientos tan tremendamente sentimentales, si realmente era que yo la necesitaba a ella sólo un poquito más o si en verdad había llegado a enamorarme del parecido que ambos compartían.

Entonces fue que me deslizé por la pared como rindiendome, dándole espacio a su cuerpo para que se acomodara entre mis piernas ligeramente abiertas y así ella se recargara sobre mí quizá un poquito más lejos que la primera vez, cuando apoyó apenas la cabeza contra mi pecho y fue su cabello el que se mezcló entre mi prominente escote.

Quizá ni supe cómo hice para contener las lágrimas, pero... sólo me limité a reposar contra la pared de nuestro reencuentro, desvié la mirada perdida hacia el techo de nuestra pequeña mansión y fue tu rostro el que se apareció frente a mis ojos incrédulos, a la par del recuerdo de ese hombre tremendamente canival y el mismo hombre hambriento por un pedazo de mi jugosa carne joven.

**LA MISMA QUE, YA LE HABÍA VENDIDO, EXCLUSIVAMENTE A ÉL.**

**-¿Sabes?-interrumpí, así nada más-Jamás pensé que te diría algo así-me lo tomé, casi sin gracia-Al contrario, creí que tú te olvidarías de mí, mucho antes de que yo llegara a esto-**

**-¿Cómo podría?-contestó, entre malherida-Si yo te amo...-**

**-¿Puedes no repetir eso, por favor?-contuve, mi felicidad-No quiero volver a acordarme, en realidad...-**

**-Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo?-me encaró, sin buscarme pelea-Si es que realmente no quieres acordarte ni tampoco quieres que lo repita...-**

**-Prefiero tenerte así, antes que verte llorar-declaré, por si ella derramaba una lágrima-Muy egoísta, ¿no?-**

**-Me parece cruel, en realidad...-respondió, casi sin dejarme escuchar-Todo esto...-**

**-Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte-aparenté querer, lo que no quería-Tomalo o dejalo-le hablé, como sin interés-Tú decides-**

**-¿Que actuemos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada?-refutó, sin verme a la cara-¿Eso dices?-**

**-¿No crees que ya resulta sospechoso, que estemos tan cerca?-le salí, con otra excusa-Si quieres este trabajo, tendrás que acostumbrarte, a que aquí mando yo-me puse, a la defensiva-Y que cuando yo digo no, es no-**

**-¿Al menos, podrías no tratarme así cuando no está tu marido?-me suplicó, casi-No es necesario que hagas de cuenta que me odias...-**

**-Pero quiero odiarte, que es diferente...-dije, dejando huir una lágrima desdichada-Y porque no te odio, tengo miedo de volver a caer...-confesé, entre medio estúpida-¿Entiendes?-me tragué, el llanto-Es desesperante, lo que me haces sentir...-**

**-Más desesperante es lo que me haces tú a mí-contestó, viendome a la cara-¿Crees que no es desesperante para mí, saber que en realidad no te tengo?-me confesó, como si le doliera-¿Crees que es justo que, me hagas una cosa como esta?-**

**-¿Ah, sí?-me levanté, de un tirón-¿Y crees que yo no he sufrido?-reclamé, como humillada-¿Realmente crees eso?-**

**-Bueno, no parece-ella, también, se puso de pie-Digo; tu marido, tu hijo, el otro hombre...-se recargó, en la pared frente a mí-Tu vida es mucho más activa, que cuando estabas conmigo-**

**-Sigues siendo tan tarada, como siempre-fruncí, el ceño-No sabes lo que me ha costado, todo esto-casi, atiné a gritar-Y lo caro que estoy pagando, la estupidez que hicimos-**

Fue ésa quizá mi conducta más cruel, usé semejante estupidez sólo para poder ignorar mis sentimientos y escapar de nuestra situación ahora tan incómoda, ahora que era ella la que me había humillado abiertamente y que era yo la que no podía aguantar semejante dolor por mucho más.

Por eso exactamente me retiré de la escena sin sentirme orgullosa, caminé con la cabeza gacha pisando mi propia vergüenza y así me desarmé dolorosamente apenas entré a nuestra habitación, quedandome a la altura de mis pies que ahora se arrugaban contra el piso y mis manos ásperas que cubrían mi cara para silenciar el llanto horrendo que se escapaba de mi interior.

Había sido una estúpida al abrirle las puertas de mi casa tan a la ligera, dejarla que le pusiera las manos encima a mi pequeñito bebé y que también nosotras tuvieramos un encuentro de este tipo, ignorando todo lo que yo me había esforzado para no recaer en el pecado y lo peligroso que era para nuestro matrimonio que yo estuviera tan cerca de ella.

Pero me dio tanta rabia la actitud con la que ella me enfrentó que, de alguna manera me quedé horrorizada antes de poder defenderme y me sentí más miserable de lo que me venía sintiendo un año atrás, sin poder evitar que alguien como ella me humillara tan abiertamente y que mi misero orgullo se perdiera ante la poca fuerza que me restaba para hacerle frente.

Así lloré muchísimo más de lo que me permitían mis ojos, me arañé la cara cruelmente para silenciar mi dolor y fue la latente sangre la que se coló entre mis manos, abriendome las heridas que él no había alcanzado a curar y cerrandome las puertas frente a este sentimiento agonizante que me tenía aún prisionera.


	6. Chapter 6

**+STAGE 06: JUDAS+**

Fue un día tremendo, el que vino después.

Me quedé en la cama contigo prácticamente todo el día, quizá para recompensarte por tu arduo trabajo en esta familia deshecha o quizá para refugiarme de la mujer que todavía seguía en el cuarto de al lado, sólo porque a ti se te ocurrió decirle que se quedara un rato más y que cuidara del niño en tanto tú pegabas el ojo por un par de horas.

¿Ignorada? Sí, me sentía ignorada en mi propia casa y por mi marido, encima.

Pero lo habías visto tan tranquilo a tu hijito que, preferiste no desprenderlo de los cuidados de esa mujer y entonces la nana se quedó en casa como hasta la hora de merendar, encerrada en la recamara del ahora despierto bebé juguetón y poniendome los pelos de punta cada vez que le escuchaba hablar.

No tenía idea si me lo habías hecho apropósito o no, pero... ya habías pasado más de medio día echado ahí, haciendote el que dormías a pesar del barullo de tu hijito y la estúpida voz de la niñera que parecía medio lerda, como si ella realmente tuviera tanta dulzura dentro suyo y como si en verdad le gustara tanto cuidar a mi pequeño.

Sin embargo la alarma te despertó antes que mi codazo, en tanto me regalaste un besito en la mejilla como si fueramos chiquitos y así encaraste el baño para quitarte el sueño de encima, a la par que yo me levanté a servirte los restos de la noche pasada y a despedirte como hacía muchisimo tiempo que no te despedía.

Pasé derechita para la cocina sin desviar la vista, ignoré los comentarios idiotas que ella le hizo al bebé y los berrinches que armó el malnacido apenas distinguió mi cabellera, lo que provocó un llanto resurgiendo desde las entrañas del diablito y las palmaditas que le dio ella con tal de calmarlo lo más rápido posible.

Así se hizo presente el silencio otra vez en la enorme casa, nosotros dos nos sentamos a la mesa apenas te calzaste el uniforme y de esa manera prácticamente te devoraste la comida de un bocado, en el proceso en que me ignoraste por completo y no me hablaste ni me miraste ni una sola puta vez.

¿Que qué te había puesto de malhumor? No lo sabía y en realidad, no me interesó saberlo, tampoco.

Saliste de la casa como si estuvieras endemoniado antes de que se te hiciera la hora, dejándome otra noche más a merced de mi conciencia sin dignidad y a poca distancia de la mujer que yo amaba desesperadamente, sin darme cuenta que quizá ahora la quería muchísimo más de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho y que tal vez en el fondo este sentimiento tan asfixiante no era del todo mérito de ella.

**SINO MÉRITO, DE ÉL.**

**-Hola, preciosa-se apareció, cuando atendí la puerta-Solita, ¿no?-y desvió los ojos, para adentro**

**-Ya me extrañaba que no te aparecieras por aquí, con esa cara de degenerado-lo ataqué, sin controlarme-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-Heh...-sonrió, él, lascivamente-¿Eso quiere decir que me extrañaste?-**

**-Sí, ya quisieras-dije, entre cómica-Ve al grano, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-¿No quieres que te de un besito, primero?-me habló, bastante repulsivo-¿O quieres que me desvista en la puerta, acaso?-**

**-Horo Horo-me cruzé, de brazos-¿Qué buscas?-**

**-Por lo que veo, el bebé no está llorando hoy-analizó, con satisfacción-Así que, es nuestro día de suerte-**

**-Ya te dije que aquí no-me acerqué, como susurrandole-¿Qué tal si Yoh regresa y...?-me mordí, la lengua-Por Dios, no quiero ni pensarlo-**

**-Bueno, entonces...-sonrió, contento-Salgamos, tú y yo-ofreció, como un caballero-¿Qué te parece?-**

**-¿Huh?-encarné, las cejas-¿Como en una cita?-**

**-Pensaba llevarte a comer algo, en realidad-rediseñó, el otro planteo-Pero si quieres decirle así, pues dile nomás-**

**-¿Y qué?-me exalté, con la propuesta-¿Me vas a seguir hasta el baño y me vas a cojer?-razoné, su cabeza-¿Esa es tu idea?-**

**-¿Mejor que cojerte en la misma cama que te coje tu marido?-dijo, con cierto asco-Sí, seguro que es mejor idea-**

**-Heh...-sonreí, casi encantada-¿Celoso, acaso?-**

**-Sí, claro-me despeinó, infantilmente-Ve a ponerte algo que pueda levantarte, que no quiero romperte nada-**

Sinceramente no podía explicar lo contenta que me puse cuando lo escuché hablar, fue como si él hubiera dicho lo que yo venía queriendo escuchar y hasta me había hablado con la misma caballerosidad que yo alguna vez lo sonñé, por lo que mi corazón simplemente me delató frente a mi estado de negación y le hizo un lugar a ese hombre que yo me rehusaba a admitir que se había ganado mi cariño.

Obedientemente implanté una sonrisa espontánea en mi cara, remarcandole que no se moviera de ahí hasta que yo volviera y que no se cansara de esperar que no pensaba dejarlo plantado, lo que provocó que él mismo me mandara a cambiarme y se quedara satisfecho aguardando en la puerta como todo un caballero.

Entonces yo prácticamente corrí entusiasmadísima hasta la habitación, me desnudé quizá en una milesima de segundo y fue mi locura la que me desbordó hasta dejarme sin aire, cuando endulzé mi piel con el perfume tan pasional que él adoraba tanto y acomodé mi largo cabello para poder parecerme a la clase de dama que a él tanto le gustaba.

Ésa fue la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que me miré al espejo, examiné de pies a cabeza cada uno de los detalles de mi cuerpo esbelto y verifiqué que el escote sugerente me quedara aún más perfecto de lo que él pudiera esperar, por lo que me regresé a su lado sin ocultar lo irresistible que me sentía esa noche y prácticamente dejé ciego al hombre que pasó de verme incrédulo a verme lascivo.

Por eso me agarró de la cintura para sacarme lo más rápido posible de la casa, haciendome sentir en realidad más halagada que humillada y así implantó un cosquilleo en mi estomágo que únicamente él podía hacerme sentir, aunque yo ya hubiera empezado a ignorar la maldad anidando dentro suyo y que él seguía teniendo esa costumbre de hacerme creer que me estaba enamorando del mismisimo Judas.


	7. Chapter 7

**+STAGE 07: CONSCIENCIA+**

Ser casada, ser madre, ser bisexual... bueno, él siempre me hacía sentir que, nada de eso importaba.

Sólo a su lado sentía que tenía esa mínima gota de libertad, que prácticamente estábamos en medio de lo que había sido mi soltería y que él inigualablemente era mi primer amor de la juventud, como si nosotros dos fuéramos un par de jóvenes bandalos sinvergüenzas y como si estuvieramos enamoradísimos de esta relación violenta.

Pero yo igual me sentía ampliamente cómoda esta noche, él me llevó agarrado a mi cintura todo el camino que recorrimos y me habló de las mismas pavadas que me hubiera hablado un novio de secundaria, a lo que yo me reí a la par del hombre que me sacó a pasear y hasta le regalé un par de besos que obviamente nos delataron como una pareja feliz.

Sin embargo no podía evitar la felicidad que me invadía al lado de ese hombre, me había puesto medio tonta en tanto le escuchaba hablar y hasta sentía que me derretía cada vez que él me halagaba, por lo que esa misma situación se trasladó al lujoso restaurante de nuestra reserva y así se hizo presente en nuestra cena un cariño innecesario a causa del alcohol.

Yo había estado tan entretenida siguiendo el hilo de su conversación que, ni reparé en el momento exacto en que llegó la primer botella y cuándo fue que él me sirvió más de una copa, a lo que yo demandé seguir tomando con tal de perder la consciencia y él fue mi astuto compañero en esa velada que tuvo más de una confesión.

**MÁS DE UNA CONFESIÓN INNECESARIA.**

**-¿En serio?-dije, terminando mi copa-¿Emborracharme?-repetí, notando las incontables, botellas vacías-¿No tuviste mejor idea?-**

**-Eh, que yo no te obligué a beber-se defendió, al notar que casi me caí de la silla-¿En serio crees que querría tenerte en este estado?-**

**-¿Qué te haces el inocente?-ataqué, sirviendome más-Si siempre fuiste un aprovechado-y así, tomé de un solo sorbo**

**-Ey, me estás juzgando feo-dijo, él, agarrando la botella-Que haya sacado provecho de tu secretito, no significa que sea un aprovechado-se sirvió, la misma cantidad que yo-¿O es que acaso te amenazé con otra cosa?-y se llevó, el trago a la boca**

**-Por favor-casi, me reí-No te atreverías-y desvié la vista, hacia los demás clientes**

**-Pero podría, ¿o no?-contestó, captando mi atención-Soplarle a tu marida que, te acuestas conmigo desde hace un año-reveló y así, recuperó mi fría mirada-Y no lo hice, como verás-me sonrió, entre orgulloso-¿Que eso no habla bien de mí, tampoco?-**

**-Eres un idiota-sonreí, como encantada-¿Estás tratando de conquistarme?-me acomodé, para verlo fijo-¿Tú, el que juró que no quería nada más que sexo?-**

**-¿Qué puedo decir?-le dio otra probadita, a su bebida-Causaste efecto, por lo que parece-y me vio, con esos ojos penetrantes**

**-Oye, Horo Horo...-bordee, los extremos de la copa-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti?-**

**-¿Hmm?-encarnó, las cejas-¿Qué tienes preparado, linda?-**

**-Me gusta quien soy, cuando estoy contigo-dibujé una sonrisa, de lo más lasciva-Y me encanta, todo lo que hago contigo-**

**-Y a mí me encanta que, admitas que te gusto-me siguió el juego, en seductor-Preciosa-**

Era imposible que alguien notara, nuestra escena de seducción.

El bullicio de tanto genterio parecía ocultar las indirectas que nos habíamos dicho, insitandonos a quebrantar las reglas de nuestro trato y a acabar con la posibilidad remota de estar enamorados, por lo que él se apuró a pagar la cuenta antes de tiempo y yo me dirigí al baño del lugar a esperarlo pacientemente.

Entonces yo recibí la propina que no se había ganado el mesero, él se depositó en mi boca con la intención de dejarme sin aire y fui yo la que terminó atrapada contra el lavabo, mientras ese hombre robaba el sabor de mis labios como si fuera su único alimento y como si estar conmigo de esta manera fuera su único sustento.

Pero no me importó semejante acto de lujuria de su parte, al contrario me sentí complacida cuando él bajó la boca a mi suave cuello y me marcó con la misma intensidad que quizá lo hubiera hecho un angurriento, a la par en que yo solita me levanté el vestido amarrandolo entre mi sostén y así le abrí las puertas a él para que accediera a mí de la manera que quisiera.

Por eso me apresuré a desprender la camisa rebelde que mi amante traía puesta, en tanto él aventuró las manos insaciables por cada uno de mis rincones más ocultos y así terminó masajeando fuertemente mi intimidad algo hinchada, trasladandonos a los dos a un intercambio mucho más profundo que de simple gemidos y que fuera el instinto animal el que rugiera dentro nuestro con tal de experimentar algo tan pasional.

Cosa que despertó en él la misma ansiedad casi heredada de una bestia, volvió a bolcarse en mi boca deseosa apenas se liberó de aquella prenda y así bajó mis finos interiores como arañandome apropósito, obligandome entonces a que me diera la vuelta como incrustándome en el lavabo y acceder por mi puerta trasera en lo que iba de esa velada con más que extasis sexual.

Él se recargó sobre mi esquelético cuerpo apenas entró cómodamente, se abrazó desesperado a mí cuando yo me eché hacia atrás y así reposé ligeramente la cabeza contra sus fuertes hombros, recibiendo gustosamente el ritmo adictivo de cada una de sus embestidas y dejando fluir en mi interior un placer que nunca antes había experimentado.

De tal manera que hasta se contagió en el fondo de mi corazón, por eso me amarré a él pasando los brazos tras su nuca y así abrí la boca delante suyo quizá antes de tiempo, gritandole al oído lo mismo que alguna vez le había dicho a ella y lo mismo que sentí por él en medio de algo que se hizo pasar por mi consciencia.

**-Te amo...-gemí frente a él, antes de volver a probar su boca**


	8. Chapter 8

_Holaaa! Hay algo que quisiera confesar:_

_SDA 2da. Temporada es mi fic con más reviews! (14 en total)_

_Por eso, he conciderado necesario agradecer a cada uno de los lectores ya que, sin ustedes, esto no sería posible y seguramente no hubiera llegado a ningún lado.. ^^_

_**love hao:**__ amiga, este fic no sería nada sin tu apoyo (y sin todas las platicas nocturnas) Graciias por darle una oportunidad a SDA.. y por alentarme tanto a seguir esta historia llena de líos ^^_

_**DjPuMa13g:**__ Qiero agradecerte por haber leído la anterior y que ahora sigas la segunda parte. Muchas graciias, tener lectores me alienta muchisimo a seguir ^^_

_**HaNna:**__ creo q no eres usuario de fanfiction.. lo q me pone muchisimo más feliz! graciias x tomarte la delicadeza de pasarte por mi fic y dejarme review..! Graciias, graciias, graciias ^^_

_**kitty:**__ te agradezco a ti también x seguir este fic.. espero contar con tu apoyo en este proyecto.. jeje ^^_

_Ah! __**DjPuMa13g, HaNna y kitty**__: sientanse libres de agregarme al msn, si qieren platicar conmigo o conocerme más.. ^^_

_Aqi se los dejo: mimato__

_Atte._

_Anna de Usui_

**+STAGE 08: CARNAL+**

Sinceramente, creí que no había pasado.

Me había emborrachado como una principiante, me había comportado como una adolescente y había dicho las mismas líneas de una nena enamorada, por lo que interpreté que mi imaginación me había jugado una mala pasada y que había sido producto de la borrachera esa situación imaginaria que vivimos.

Pero fue desgraciadamente real lo que sucedió después del encuentro del baño, cómo yo salí del lugar abrazada a su pecho como una idiota y cómo él me llevó del hombro todo el camino a mi casa matrimonial, en tanto le dediqué los mismos piropos que jamás te hubiera inventado a ti y le regalé la misma cantidad de besos que nunca alcanzaría a darle ni en toda mi vida.

¿Feliz? Sí, estaba feliz, además de borracha.

Él y yo eramos compatibles de tal manera que, quizá mi nivel de mal igualaba el suyo y quizá también anidaba dentro mío un pedacito de esa mente torcida, por lo que nosotros dos teníamos un vínculo mucho más que físico y ahora éramos sólo dos con un amor malvado.

Y a pesar de eso se sentía increíble estar junto a ese hombre, mi corazón galopaba salvaje cada vez que él acortaba la distancia entre nosotros y cada vez que esos labios misteriosos secuestraban mi boca ansiosa en un arrebato de locura, alejándome así de la vida espantosa que vivía a tu miserable lado y de las responsabilidades que tenía con el bastardo malcriado que se hacía pasar por mi hijo.

**TANTO QUE NI ME ACORDÉ, DE LA DICHOSA NIÑERA.**

**-Oye-me habló, cuando abrí, la puerta de casa-Ven-sujetó, mínimamente, uno de mis brazos-Acércate un segundo-**

**-¿Qué?-me dejé arrimar, por mi amante-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Yo también te amo-susurró, divertido, en mi oído-Anna-**

Un sentido del humor pésimo, pensé.

De igual manera le sonreí como captando su broma, antes de que él me atrayera hacia su fornido cuerpo y me plantara un beso como si fuera alguna especie de animal, por lo que luego me metí dentro casi sin poder aguantarme la risa y sucumbí a cederle mi mínimo gramo de felicidad exclusivamente a él.

Por primera vez no estaba aliviada de no tenerlo cerca mío, al contrario estaba como medio tarada esperando contra la puerta a que nos encontraramos de nuevo y fue mi mente infantil la que me arrastró a vivir una fantasía romántica con ese hombre puramente sexual, antes de que yo me volviera a los tumbos a nuestra habitación matrimonial y me encontrara con la sombra de ella justo al lado de la ventana.

¿Rabia? Sí, mi felicidad se transformó en rabia, en un instante.

**Y YO, SIMPLEMENTE, EXPLOTÉ.**

**-¡Escúchame, tú!-entré a la recamara, como patoteandola-¡No me vas a tratar así en mi propia casa!-volví, sobre nuestro último encuentro-¿¡Entendiste?-**

**-No grites, ¿quieres?-me habló, tranquila-Vas a despertar a tu hijo, a este paso-**

**-¿¡A mí qué me importa eso?-chillé, como pataleando-¡Que se despierte, maldición!-grité, más alto-¡No pienso callarme, hasta que no me pidas perdón!-**

**-Estás borracha, Anna-caminó, como para salir-Mejor hablamos mañana, ¿te parece?-me restó, importancia-Además, tu marido...-**

**-¡Borracha o no, tenemos que hablar!-bloqueé, yo misma, la puerta-¡Y me importa un carajo mi marido!-moví, los brazos, como una loca-¿¡Qué no ves que te estoy hablando a ti?-**

**-¿De qué quieres que hablemos, entonces?-se cruzó de brazos, como entre tranquila-Anda, dime-**

**-¡Pideme perdón, maldición!-me quejé, salpicando lágrimas-¿¡Cómo pudiste darme algo así?-prácticamente, abandoné mi furia-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme...?-me quebré, como una llorona-¡Eres una estúpida!-**

Fue mi inconsiente, el que reveló aquello.

Por eso ella secuestró mi boca mezclandose entre mi sollozo, invadió mi espacio a la par en que traté de resistirme y así me aprisionó ligeramente entre sus frágiles brazos, con tal de poder conducirme hasta la cómoda cama y estamparse contra mi cuerpecito como alguna especie de animal malherido.

Entonces yo acepté sus besos salvajes muchísimo más de lo que hubiera hecho antes, recibí el trato tremendamente pasional que tuvimos en esa oportunidad y dejé que esa mujer me desvistiera sin preocuparme por mi orgullo, con tal que pudiéramos volver a encontrarnos quizá mejor que antes y que yo pudiera por última vez admirar su hermosa desnudez así fuera contra la Ley.

De esa manera fui yo la primera que se animó a tocar, me incorporé para alcanzar a succionar fuertemente su cuello y guié mis manos desesperadas a acariciar sugestivamente sus redondos senos, a lo que le arranqué un ronroneo tan dulce como excitante y fue ella la primera que tembló ante el contacto.

Pero quizá me distraje demasiado en medio de uno de sus gemidos, que de nuevo terminé tendida en la cama sin darme cuenta y con las piernas deliberadamente abiertas, para que ella se acomodara específicamente en aquel espacio de éxtasis y trajera a mí algo muchísimo más delirante que una simple borrachera.

Ella se frotó contra mí con un ritmo que encontré irremediablemente adictivo, forzandome a abrazarme a su espalda con tal de retener mi excitación y a arquear el cuerpo de tal manera que sus movimientos se enterraran dentro mío, justo antes de que esos labios preciosos volvieran a tomarme en medio de la saliva y que así nuestra anterior relación pasara a ser algo más que carnal.


	9. Chapter 9

**+STAGE 09: ÁSPERO+**

Resaca, claro.

El amanecer pareció cruel en medio de mi dolor de cabeza, quizá porque había dormido alrededor de cuatro horas o porque todavía corría demasiado alcohol por mi sangre, por lo que me dolió muchísimo más de lo normal ese primer rayo de luz y fue mi ceño fruncido el que me incrementó angustiosamente mi jaqueca.

Igual la habitación dio vueltas frente a mis rastros de borrachera, igual sentí como si el mundo estuviera crujiendo a mis pies y como si la tierra temblara a cada bocanada de aire, por lo que me apreté ligeramente la nuca y maldije como por milésima vez al hombre que me visitó anoche.

Pero lo maldije más por la estupidez que confesé a su lado, lo maldije por la manera tan manipuladora que tuvo para hacerme caer y por la forma tan macabra que lo llevó a convencerme de aquel sentimiento, incluso si mi corazón aún gritaba en un intento de resistencia y si era todavía mi conciencia la que me prohibía aceptar lo que realmente éramos.

**ÉL Y YO, TAL PARA CUAL.**

Por eso me dejé caer otra vez sobre la aplanada almohada, en medio de los recuerdos de lo que había sido mi anterior noche de amor y fue la temperatura caliente de mi cuerpo la que volvió a llamar a ese hombre, a ese hombre tanto pura como malvadamente sexual pero que yo amaba muchísimo más de lo que me amaba a mí misma.

Así reconocí su olor emanando del otro lado de mi cama, ese perfume adictivo que quizá lo caracterizaba la mayor parte del día y que de alguna manera lo igualaba inexplicablemente a la anterior mujer de enfrente, fomentando entonces la necesidad estúpida que yo tenía por estar cerca de él y olvidándome del sentimiento irreal que en algún momento dije tener para con esa mujer.

Y sin embargo pasó lo que tenía que pasar muy a mi pesar, desvié ligeramente la vista hacia mi acompañante de la noche anterior y confundí notablemente el color cielo de su exagerado peinado, otorgándole en medio de mi resaca un tono naturalmente dorado pero rubio y un par de ojos penetrantemente verdes que me vieron con la misma picardía que un gato.

**CUANDO LA ENCONTRÉ, DESNUDA A MI LADO.**

**-Ah, buen día-me sonrió, ella**

**-Vistete, ¿quieres?-me incorporé, casi de un salto-Yoh debe estar por llegar-**

**-¿Tan rápido me vas a echar de la cama?-se aproximó a mí, como en caprichosa-Que amarga-y besó, suavemente, uno de mis hombros**

**-¿Podrías no hablar como el idiota de Horo Horo?-me aparté, en medio de un sonrojo desesperante-No sabes el asco que me da-**

**-¿Huh?-encarnó las cejas, ella-¿Y tú cómo lo conoces?-**

**-Es amigo de Yoh y trabajan juntos-expliqué, inconscientemente, antes de reaccionar-¿Y a ti qué te importa, igual?-la ataqué, sin controlarme-¿Por qué tengo que explicarte si lo conozco o no lo conozco?-**

**-Cálmate, ¿quieres?-ella volvió a tirarse, sobre la almohada-Estás como loca, hoy-**

**-¡Si sólo me sales con estupideces!-chillé, como estallando-¡¿Qué carajo te importa de dónde o de dónde no lo conozco?-prácticamente, patalee-¡Me da igual ese tarado!-**

**-Podría ser que...-me miró, como entre incrédula-¿Él es el otro hombre?-**

**-Largate de mi cama, ya-me levanté, como de un tirón-Y vistete, rápido-le tiré, los trapos malditos, de ropa-No deambules desnuda por la casa-**

**-¿No me vas a responder?-me persiguió, con la mirada-¿Te vas a hacer la que no escuchaste nada?-**

**-No tengo nada que decir, que es diferente-comenté, seria-Más te vale que me dejes de joder con eso, ¿entendiste?-**

**-Quizá, la próxima vez, me lo digas-se apuró, a vestirse-¿Verdad?-**

Fue quizá, mi más estúpido acto de debilidad.

Permití que un mínimo gramo de tristeza anidara dentro mío, que naturalmente yo volviera a sucumbir ante mi difuminado amor por ella y que fuera mi corazón el que me reclamara un acercamiento más, aún si eso ponía en riesgo el acuerdo que tenía con mi amante o si eso ponía en duda el sentimiento irrelevante que desde anoche me ataba a él.

Por eso le di permiso para que ella se aproximara a mí libremente, que se acomodara entre mis largas piernas que la envolvieron y que sus débiles brazos me sujetaran amorosamente de la cintura, a la par en que yo enredé los dedos entre los pobres pelitos rubios y busqué la boca de esa mujer como tragándome su respiración minímamente dolorosa.

¿Qué? En realidad, no podía evitar desearla, más que a mi propia vida.

Robé de su boca el beso quizá más trágico de nuestra historia sentimental, fue la primera vez en que de alguna manera sus labios me quemaron y hasta quizá la primera vez en que nuestro tacto se sintió tremendamente áspero, justo antes de que ella se depositara casi dentro de mi boca en un intento de volver a tomarme y que yo tocara miserablemente su labio inferior con tal de no desprenderme de su sabor tan amargamente.

**-No va a haber próxima vez-susurré, casi a punto de llorar-Nunca más-**


	10. Chapter 10

**+STAGE 010: TÓXICO+**

Sí, lamentablemente no pensé que volvería a sufrir, por una decisión de ese estilo.

Al principio había parecido estar tan hecha a la idea, que me tomó por sorpresa encontrarme en medio del llanto y de la sensación amarga de un nivel considerable de sufrimiento, ante la precipitada reacción que ella tuvo en presencia de mi débil orden y así terminó lo nuestro quizá poniéndome a mí como la única víctima.

Fue sólo en ese momento que me di cuenta cuánto la seguía amando, cuánto necesitaba estar con ella así me costase mi dignidad y cuánto esperaba poder volver a cambiar los lugares una vez más, si tan sólo no me hubiera acobardado como me acobardé esa vez y si no la hubiera dejado marchar de mi vida como si fuera alguna especie de delincuente.

Y a pesar de eso no podía seguir haciéndome la tonta, ignorando por completo el sentimiento prematuro que había nacido en mí para con él y quizá la necesidad de estar a su lado en este momento que ahora me tocaba vivir, quizá porque él era el único que sabía exactamente por lo que estaba pasando y porque él entendía a la perfección todo el embrollo en que estábamos metidas las dos.

¿Cruel? Sí, bueno… mi vida, a esta altura, era prácticamente una pesadilla.

**INCLUSO CUANDO, VOLVÍAS A CASA.**

**-¿Limpiando?-dijiste, entrando a la habitación-¿Tú?-**

**-Buen día para ti también-respondí, malhumorada-No sabes lo que te extrañaba, Yoh-y así, seguí sacando las sábanas**

**-Bueno, perdón-te lo tomaste, como en chiste-Es que me sorprendiste, nada más-te desprendiste, la camisa-¿Pasó algo?-**

**-No, nada-contesté, seca-¿Ahora tiene que pasar algo, para que quiera limpiar?-y entonces, empezé a tender la cama**

**-Es raro en ti, digo-te excusaste, estúpido como siempre-No eres así, Anna-**

**-¿No te gusta?-te ataqué, sin censura-Largate, entonces-dije, queriendo-No me vendría mal, que me dejaras en paz-**

**-Tranquila, que no pasa nada-sonreíste, estúpido-No te enojes, ¿sí?-y descuidadamente, me abrazaste por detrás**

**-¿Sabes qué?-cuestioné, ante nuestro contacto-Ese es el problema, Yoh-prácticamente, grité-Estoy cansada de esto-**

**-¿Esto?-me besaste, la mejilla-¿Esto qué?-y así, violentamente, me deshice del agarre**

**-¡De ti, de tu hijo, de nosotros, de todo!-chillé, sin ocultar mi histeria-¡No tienes idea de lo que siento ni de lo que me pasa ni de lo que quiero ni de nada!-reclamé, cada cosa sin necesidad-¡Y eso me irrita, en serio! -casi, patalee-¡No puedo creer lo estúpida que fui, al malgastar mi vida en alguien como tú!-**

**-Tranquila, que lo haces sonar horrible-me perseguiste, despreocupado-No soy tan malo, ¿verdad?-**

**-¡Ese es tu maldito problema!-amenazé, con empujarte-¡No eres malo ni bueno ni nada!-casi, te perdí de vista-¡Es como si no existieras!-dije, más con rabia que con dolor-¡Y no sabes lo doloroso que es para mí, saber que nunca vas a cambiar!-**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?-hablaste, serio-¿Preferirías que te golpeara?-apretaste, los dientes-¿Eso dices?-**

**-¡Al menos, tendríamos una relación!-confesé, sin censurar mi ira-¡Así, parece que estuviera casada conmigo misma!-volví, a reclamar-¡Es doloroso y no sabes cuánto!-**

**-Búscate otro, entonces-respondiste, haciéndote el rudo-Si es que eres tan infeliz, digo-**

**-Por supuesto-sonreí, burlona-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces-**

¿Basura? Sí, eras más basura que el hombre, al que yo amaba.

Pero era como que no me sorprendía nada este resultado, a ti nunca te había importado un carajo lo relacionado conmigo y yo simplemente había explotado en el momento preciso en que se me juntaron las cosas, cuando reconocí que estaba perdidamente enamorada tanto de esa mujer como de ese hombre y que los necesitaba a los dos por igual aún si eso sonaba realmente contradictorio.

Por eso usé nuestro matrimonio para descargarme contigo, para que tú recibieras tanto la rabia como el dolor anidando dentro mío y quizá también quedara un poco más tranquila mi consciencia torcida, cosa que me trajo el apetito malvado de algún tipo de asesino y fueron mis pasos rabiosos los que me condujeron a la habitación del fruto del diablo.

Quizá fui yo la que sintió calor o tal vez fue sólo una excusa, pero… de igual manera prácticamente exploté al lado de su cuna, en tanto el pequeño dormía abrazadito a su osito de peluche y con esa maldita cobija que arrastrado hasta sus pies, lo que en realidad me dio más asco que ternura y así terminé por cortar vínculo con la criatura que lamentablemente había parido.

**-¿Por qué no desapareces tú también?-musité, achicando los ojos**

¿Arrepentirme? No, no me arrepentí de lo que hice, en ese momento.

Casualmente el viento sopló contra el vidrio de la recamara, reclamando la idea de querer colarse dentro y quizá peligrosamente hacerle compañía al niño solitario, lo que me llevó a obedecer rotundamente y así abrí las ventanas que antes habían mantenido calentito al bebé rubiecito.

Y sin embargo no recaí en la helada que estaba cayendo esa mañana, sólo había encontrado una manera posible de canalizar mi ira y así mis sentidos parecieron nublarse en mi acto de maldad, con tal de que ese pequeño bastardo dejara de joderme la vida al fin y también se esfumara junto al esposo que quería mandar a volar.

De esa manera abandoné lo que antes hubiera llamado **"hogar" **sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparme por el estado de salud del único heredero y sin fijarme en la sortija que llevaba puesta, que como loca me arranqué del dedo antes de tocar a su puerta y sumergirme en lo que era un amor tan tóxico como el que ese hombre me daba.


	11. Chapter 11

**+STAGE 011: CULPA+**

Recobré mi tranquilidad, apenas pisé esa casa.

Incluso cuando él me recibió sin ningún tipo de compasión, cuando él siquiera se molestó en preguntar el por qué de mi visita y sólo tiró ligeramente de la blusa transparente que yo traía ese día, asomando los intrépidos dedos por la piel sedosa que recubría mi ombligo y entonces incitarme a que me desvistiera sin mostrar ni una misera gota de prematuro pudor.

Fue quizá el primer momento de toda mi vida en que lo necesité tanto, necesité más de lo que podía admitir a ese hombre adictivamente salvaje y me entregué a él con tal de poder manifestar libremente mi furia, cuando me ubiqué sobre sus moldeadas caderas al principio de nuestro acto sexual y entonces tomé el control de mi estado excesivo de extasis en movimientos profundamente circulares sobre su fuerte.

Quizá fue goce o satisfacción, pero… de igual manera marqué a ese hombre como el recipiente de todos mis males, tatuando mi nombre lentamente en lo que parecían los arañazos de mis uñas y fue su pecho divino el que recibió las cicatrices de un amor tan sanguinario como el nuestro, a la par en que le permití que me mirara en el mismísimo vaivén de mis senos y que también sus potentes caderas empujaran fuertemente para irrumpir dentro mío hasta eliminar la última gota de rabia.

**HASTA EXPRIMIR, LA ÚLTIMA GOTA DE MI ORGASMO.**

**-Té, café…-enumeró él, revisando la nevera-¿O quieres algo más fuerte?-y me miró, entre pícaro**

**-¿Qué hay de mi libertad?-dije, balanceándome en la mesada-¿No está disponible?-**

**-Por supuesto que está disponible-contestó, entre cómico-Pero eso depende de lo que estás dispuesta a arriesgar-**

**-En este momento, no me importaría-revolotee una manzana, entre mis manos-Odio mi vida más de lo que quisiera-**

**-Pídele el divorcio, entonces-sentenció, él-No es que sea tan complicado, ¿o sí?-**

**-Sí que sabes decir estupideces, en serio-fruncí, el ceño-Ni loca que estuviera le pediría el divorcio-**

**-¿Hmm?-me sonrió, en seductor-¿Es una indirecta, eso?-encarnó, las cejas-¿Quieres que te de una mano, acaso?-y así, se aproximó a mí**

**-Ni se te ocurra meterte, ¿de acuerdo?-le puntee, la nariz-Tienes claro cómo son las cosas, ¿no?-**

**-Por supuesto, linda-me arrimó, la boca-Pero siendo la Señora de Asakura…-me abrió, de piernas-No puedo disfrutarte como quisiera-pasó los dedos, ligeramente, por mi intimidad-¿Entiendes a lo que voy?-**

**-Acercate más-gemí, intentando animarlo-Y vuelve a repetirlo-**

**-Tú acércate, si es que realmente quieres-volvió, sobre sus pasos-No te olvides que, aquí mando yo-**

**-No me molestaría ser sumisa-me pegué, a su boca tóxica-Por el día de hoy, claro-**

**-Ésa es mi chica-sonrió asqueroso, calzándome de las caderas**

Que momento de estupidez, que tuve el día de la fecha.

Permití que el último de sus insultos llegara hasta el fondo de mi cuerpo, ignorando por completo el hecho de que mi vida estuviera en pedazos y que en su mayoría toda la culpa recayera sobre él, sólo porque yo lo necesitaba tanto como él me necesitaba a mí y porque los dos dependíamos inmaduramente de esta relación que quizá no iba más allá del sexo.

Por eso volvió a pasar lo mismo de siempre de una manera más que natural, yo tomé su boca expectante con la intención de que su lengua traspasara mi garganta seca y que fueran sus manos precoces las que volvieran a acariciar mi cuerpo caliente, que simplemente se rindió ante las potentes caderas del que ahora me animaba a llamar **"mi hombre" **y entonces se entregó a la entrada violenta pero pasional de él que a la larga encontré tan gozosa como también placentera.

Fue la primera vez en mi vida en que desee que nunca acabara, tuve más ganas de las que hubiera querido de que nuestro encuentro se prolongara y que quizá él alcanzara a estar a mi lado muchísimo más que mediodía, sólo porque yo había comenzado a soñar despierta con el principio bastante macabro de nuestra prematura historia y porque había empezado a palpar algo muchísimo más profundo que el amor en cada una de sus embestidas húmedas.

Y sin embargo sólo pude prolongar mi ocurrente visita por una hora más, despidiéndome de él entre medio de lo que pareció un poco de sufrimiento y de esa manera salí rumbo a la casa que anteriormente había abandonado, como si en realidad fuera tan fácil olvidarme de lo que repetidamente me esperaba ahí y de esos tres problemas más grandes de toda mi maldita vida.

**EL BEBÉ, TÚ Y ELLA.**

Tal vez el roñoso taxista me estafó como a una turista, pero… era un detalle menor para mí lo que sucediera con nuestra economía en este caso, por lo que simplemente entré por la puerta preparada para cualquier cosa y me decidí rotundamente a enfrentarte si en verdad lo nuestro no tenía solución posible, por lo que los pasos me llevaron de vuelta a la habitación de la criatura que no quise reconocer como mi hijo y así me acerqué a su cunita sin poder contener mi impotencia cuando me lo encontré cara a cara.

Su rostro anteriormente juguetón ahora estaba tan pálido como blanco en medio de la aplastada almohada, eran sus mejillas las que coloreaban su piel tétrica con un alto tono de rubor que parecía como arder y se sentía como si la garganta le raspara cada vez que respiraba una bocanada de aire, por lo que irremediablemente yo atiné a echarme a llorar en vez de arrimarme a él y entonces fue su voz de espectro la que me acusó por detrás sin que yo pudiera resistirme a sus maltratos.

**-Fue tu culpa, ¿verdad?-me susurró, ella-Anna-y de esa manera, cerró la puerta**


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes que nada, agradecimientos a:**

**LoveHao, Namii HeartPhilia, ****Hanna, ****DjPuMa13g****, kitty y lilium n.n**

**+STAGE 012: FALSEDAD+**

Fue una reacción natural, la que me provocó ese comentario.

Fueron mis piernas las que temblaron ante la primera nota de su voz, que traspasó mis oídos arrastrando mucho más que simple culpa y que rompió mi corazón en pedazos más rápido que una cruel puñalada, provocando en mí un estado de incontrolable culpabilidad y que sacó a la luz el instinto maternal que dormía dentro mío desde más de un año.

No era precisamente un lazo de dependencia o de cariño, pero… igual sentía esa necesidad de poder acercarme a él lo antes posible, de volver a ver que abriera esos ojitos lindos que tenía y que me viera por primera vez con una sonrisa en la cara únicamente para mí, incluso si eso sonaba por demás de contradictorio para esa mujer e incluso sínico para la única responsable de ese grave estado febril.

**YO.**

Así pareció desesperarme no distinguir ni un rastro de mejoría, su rostro naturalmente pálido estaba teñido por completo del calor contagiado desde las mejillas y era su respiración la que aún estaba obstruida en medio de su garganta, poniéndolo a disposición de una madre primeriza que no podía siquiera intentar socorrerlo y que había llevado esta situación al desastre por una absurda discusión con el marido poco dotado en materia sexual.

El comienzo de nuestra relación maternal fue a base de mi arrepentimiento, del poder incontrolable que el remordimiento tuvo sobre mí esa vez y de la debilidad de mi parte que pareció invocar al llanto ligeramente silencioso, a la par en que mis manos se sostuvieron ligeramente de los barrotes de la infantil cuna y así por primera vez no me importó que ella me viera en ese estado lamentable.

Al contrario mi reacción frente a mis sensaciones se comparó con un llamado inconsciente, rugió dentro de mí la necesidad del consuelo de ese hombre fríamente insensible y que me llevó a malinterpretar su imaginaria presencia a causa del olor, ese perfume tan tóxico como adictivo que ahora parecía acercarlo muchísimo más a mí y hacerme olvidar de que mi corazón inocente me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

**PORQUE ELLA NO ERA MÁS QUE, LA MANIFESTACIÓN DE LA AUSENCIA DE ESE HOMBRE.**

**-¿Me abrazas?-le hablé, sin contenerme-Te necesito-**

**-No sabes lo injusta que eres-comentó, tras mi espalda-¿Te has dado cuenta?-**

**-Sí, lo sé-dije, aguantándome las lágrimas-Soy cruel, lo admito-me reí, casi-Pero también es difícil para mí, ¿sabes?-**

**-Entonces, ¿no sería mejor que me fuera?-preguntó, como con miedo-Estoy cansada de sufrir por ti-**

**-No me hagas eso-temblé, sin verla a la cara-Me moriría si no estuvieras-**

**-Y yo me muero si estás-contestó, con dolor-¿No crees que es demasiado injusto?-**

**-Lo es, sí-sonreí, entre decepcionada-Pero sabes que soy egoísta, ¿verdad?-me giré, para verla de frente-Y ahora, muchísimo más de lo que quisiera-y así, una lágrima se desprendió de mis ojos**

Parecía que al final, por una puta vez en mi vida, había aprendido a serme útil.

Quizá se me contagió la costumbre del hombre que tenía prisionero mi corazón, pero… en esa oportunidad no vi solución posible que no incluyera esa actitud, me obligué a mi misma a adoptar una postura frente a ella que mínimamente me concediera el control de la situación y así fue mi sentido poco admitido de culpa el que manipuló a la rubia pero joven mujer, que inconscientemente me permitió ver cómo el llanto fue silenciado en medio de sus verdes ojos brillantes y entonces obedeció al pedido prematuro pero víctima que yo le manifesté no exclusivamente a ella.

Pasó quizá con la lentitud que hasta el momento no había pasado, la manera en que ella amablemente me llevó fuera de la habitación del niño tremendamente afiebrado y la manera en que puso ojos en mí cuando simplemente nos volvimos a encontrar cara a cara, en mi ahora nueva habitación matrimonial que todavía guardaba nuestros anteriores secretos y que despertaba entre nosotras dos algo que en esta ocasión no se comparó mucho más lejos de lo que era el consuelo.

Fue la primera vez en que ella me transmitió un amor mucho más grande del que yo sentía por mi amante, era como si sus manos hubieran tenido miedo de tocarme en una de tus tantas noches de ausencias y como si sus labios fueran víctimas del veneno intoxicante que provenía de mi boquita deseosa, que en esa oportunidad simplemente se arriesgó a volver a conectarse con esa mujer que aún encontraba altamente atractiva y así le robé un beso tan estúpido que solamente incrementó la impotencia que anidaba en cada uno de mis huesos.

Sus brazos ligeramente débiles me envolvieron quizá de la misma manera que lo hubiera hecho él, su lengua buscó profundamente dentro de mi garganta como si fuera el zarpazo de un animal al que él se asemejaba y hasta pude palpar el mismo deseo carnal emanando de esa mujer que simplemente parecía su reencarnación, por lo que me dejé influenciar por ese parecido tan tremendamente conflictivo que ambos compartían y al final terminé por confundir mi atracción tan fatal por ella con la rutina adictivamente sexual que compartía con él.

Ella llevó mi cuerpo estrechamente delgado hasta la cama como en un santiamén, colocándose sobre mí sin soltar ni por un segundo el gusto dulcemente sabroso de mis besos de éxtasis y así levantar mínimamente mi vestido negro con tal de poder desnudar lo que latía ansioso por más estimulación, para entonces ubicarse estratégicamente entre mis piernas que parecieron recibirla con más felicidad de la esperada e igualar estratégicamente nuestro grado de desnudez con tal de poder estar a la altura de mi necesidad en el día de la fecha.

Y cuando apenas sentí su toque tan pasional sobre mi intimidad, derribando todas las barreras del orgasmo que horas atrás había tenido dormidas… volvió a nacer en mí la dependencia que desde hacia dos años me ataba a esa rubia mujer, que me obligaba a establecer contacto con ella así eso incluyese el involucrarnos debajo de las sábanas y a que mi costado homosexual quisiera nacer desesperadamente a través de este vínculo así de conflictivo, ignorando el hecho de que en realidad ella sólo formaba parte de mis incontrolables pero incontables fantasías y que simplemente la usaba para soportar el hecho de que tenía que convivir con la ausencia diaria del otro hombre.

Así entonces nos volvimos a entregar como si en verdad fuéramos amantes, sus golpes dieron contra mi excitada pero hinchada íntima flor con la brutalidad de un orgasmo y su cuerpo abundantemente mojado vibró frente al último de mis dulces pero hermosos gemidos, transportándonos de esa manera al mundo fantástico que volvimos a compartir por medio de ese beso inevitablemente húmedo y que en esa velada hizo de nuestro supuesto amor sólo la manifestación de una falsedad tan cruel como la mía.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ahhhh .. (suspira) por fin lo he terminado! Este cap me ha costado mucho en verdad, ya que había algo que no sabía cómo poner y que quedara bien (aunque no sé si lo he conseguido u.u )**_

_**En fin, espero les guste y me dejen review, eh? **_

_**PORQUE NO SE VALE LEER Y NO DEJAR REVIEW! **_

_**Sin más, agradecimiento especiales a:**_

_**LoveHao, Hanna, Namii HeartPhilia, DjPuMa13g, kitty y lilium n.n**_

**+STAGE 013: GATITA+**

A raíz de eso, tuve una semana sin verme con el hombre, que me contentaba mucho más que sólo en materia sexual.

No había sido que mi pequeño y dulce hijito hubiera estado siete días con la misma fiebre, pero… pasó que me había sentido exageradamente bien cuando el chiquito me vio al abrir sus ojitos, que me sonriera como si realmente me amara única pero exclusivamente a mí y que tendiera esos cortitos brazitos solamente para que yo lo cargara, ignorando el hecho de que su amada pero cariñosa niñera había estado al cargo de sus cuidados y que en realidad el que más se merecía ese tipo de cariño era su tan trabajador **"padre".**

Y sin embargo acepté ese afecto por parte de mi hijito como si fuera una reacción natural, me la pasé jugando con él a los infantiles juegos que tú le habías inventado bajo la mirada experta de la establecida niñera e incluso nosotras dos logramos establecer un trato no tan dependiente de nuestra **"supuesta" **atracción sexual, quizá por el hecho de que ahora el rubio versión miniatura nos aceptaba a ambas por igual y porque en este momento yo podía compartir con ella la felicidad de sentirme madre por primera vez.

Hasta el momento no había recaído en lo agradable que era sentirme aceptada por mi propio hijo, siquiera había tenido idea alguna de lo que esa sonrisa infantil podía llegar a despertar en mí y de lo cálido que se sentía sostenerlo en mis brazos con la oportunidad de poder mecerlo, en tanto ella me indicaba cuidadosamente cada uno de los pasos a seguir con tal de poner contento al infante y que así entonces yo pudiera demostrarle tanto al chiquito como a esa mujer adulta el principio de mi amor sano.

¿Tú, en medio de toda nuestra escena familiar? Bueno… últimamente, tenías demasiado trabajo, si no me equivocaba.

O quizá mi atención estaba tan depositada en la satisfacción de mi maternidad, que probablemente fui yo la que te ignoró los ratos que estuviste en la casa y me hablaste de algo que seguramente estaba relacionado con las quejas de tu agobiante trabajo, por lo que la única que me acompañó en este dulce estado de trance fue la cariñosa pero dedicada niñera y la misma que durmió en tu cama abrazadita a mi estrecha cintura como un par de inocentes niñitas.

Pero nuestra tranquilidad de ese tipo se vio arruinada ese mismo viernes por la tardecita, el reloj dio las ocho en punto anunciando el comienzo de tu repetido turno nocturno y la despedida que tuviste junto al lindo bebé que no querías dejar solo ni por un segundo, ignorando el hecho de que el niño prácticamente ya ni te extrañaba y quizá hasta ni se daba cuenta que los dos seguían viviendo en la misma casa.

**LA MISMA CASA QUE, EN ESA OPORTUNIDAD, NECESITÉ COMPLETAMENTE VACÍA.**

**-Cuídalo bien, ¿sí?-le hablaste, sólo a ella-No lo veo muy animado, últimamente-lo miraste, de nuevo-Además, con la fiebre que tuvo…-**

**-No te preocupes-te interrumpió, ella, sonriente-Yo me encargo-**

**-Gracias-correspondiste, a su linda sonrisa**

**-¿Y yo no cuento, acaso?-reclamé, mi participación-Soy la madre, por si lo recuerdas-**

**-Lo digo porque tu relación es complicada-me hablaste, como con paciencia-Vamos, tú sabes lo mal que te pone que…-**

**-Sí, por supuesto-completé, entre burlona-Y más mal me pone tu falta de atención, Yoh-dije, sin respeto-Nunca te das cuenta de nada, en serio-**

**-¿Podemos hablarlo después, Anna?-intentaste, susurrarme-No seas grosera, ¿quieres?-**

**-¿Grosera quién?-fruncí el ceño, ya cabreada-Si contigo, no se puede hablar-**

**-Está bien-saliste de la habitación, ignorándome-Después hablamos, ¿sí?-seguiste, de espaldas-Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde-**

**-Y llévate a Marion, ¿eh?-prácticamente, te grité-Hazme ese favor, ¿quieres?-**

**-¿Huh?-ella me miró, como entre turbada-¿Qué estás diciendo?-**

**-Hannah necesita pañales y tú eres su niñera, ¿verdad?-le hablé, sin bajar la voz-Entonces te corresponde, porque es tu trabajo-le expliqué, detalladamente-¿Sí?-y le dediqué, una sonrisita**

**-¿No pudiste decirme antes?-protestaste, por supuesto-Los hubiera traído yo-te hiciste, el que te importaba-Ahora, vas a hacerla salir con el frío que hace-**

**-Se supone que tú tienes que saber lo que necesita tu hijo-comenté, disgustada-Si no lo sabes, no es mi problema-dije, balanceándome en la mecedora-Váyanse ya, ¿quieren?-gruñí y así, le devolví la mirada a ella-Y no tardes, que Hannah te necesita-**

Sí, estaba segura que le tomaría largo rato, la compra de los benditos pañales del infante.

¿Pero por qué necesitaba yo, específicamente esa cantidad de tiempo? Bueno… porque, esta mañana, cometí la mayor de mis estupideces.

Quizá fue una consecuencia de la semana que llevábamos sin vernos la cara, pero… marqué su número de teléfono apenas el alba entró por mi ventana, encontrándome otra vez con esa voz lujuriosa con la que él solía halagarme de pies a cabeza y con ese tono de superioridad con el que solía hacerme sentir que era inferior a él en la cama, arrastrándome a caer así en una de sus muchas estrategias sexuales vía telefónica y que fueran mis manos las que bajaran por mi cuerpo al compás de las órdenes indecentes de mi amante.

Y sin embargo me las arreglé para escaparme de ese juego macabro que él siempre me inventaba, le comenté lo que había pasado con el pequeño bebé desde la semana pasada y hasta le conté del estado en el que había estado por culpa de mi estupidez de la otra vez, para así permitir que ese hombre me consolara medianamente por medio de esa comunicación prohibida y que me anunciara que vendría a verme apenas mi amoroso marido saliera para el ocurrente trabajo.

Esa era la razón por la cual la necesitaba a ella lo más lejos posible en ese intervalo de tiempo, necesitaba que la casa prácticamente se sintiera que estaba a punto de ser abandonada y que tanto el bebé como yo sólo habíamos sido abandonados por el desconsiderado pero egoísta de mi insensible marido, sólo para que él pudiera darse paso libre en mi casa con ese andar tan seductor que tenía y que entonces se dirigiera automáticamente a la habitación del hermoso niñito luego de haberme plantado ese beso tan electrizante que prendía fuego mi sangre.

**LO QUE PROVOCÓ QUE, YO ME PUSIERA A LA DEFENSIVA, FRENTE A TAL IMAGEN.**

**-Ey, Hannah-le habló al pequeño, alzándolo en brazos-¿Todavía te acuerdas de mí?-preguntó, recibiendo una sonrisa, del ingenuo infante-Escuché que tuviste fiebre-comentó, tocándole la diminuta frente-¿Estás mejor ya?-**

**-Por favor-mascullé, entre dientes-No hagas esta escena, ¿quieres?-lo miré, casi con rabia-Te ves patético-**

**-¿Qué?-me vio, con el niñito en brazos-¿No me crees que estuve preocupado por él?-**

**-Claro que no te creo-contesté, seria-Sólo lo estás usando para hacerme caer-**

**-Tranquila, preciosa-me sonrió, lascivamente-No necesito usar al niño, para hacerte caer-volvió, a depositarlo en la cuna-Yo solo me basto, ¿entiendes?-y se pasó, la lengua por los labios**

**-Eres desagradable, sinceramente-bufé, asqueada-Al menos, tenme un poco de respeto, ¿quieres?-me cruzé, de brazos-En frente de mi hijo, digo-**

**-Mi hijo, mi hijo, mi hijo…-habló en un tono, que me hizo burla-Realmente te gusta repetirlo, ¿verdad?-me vio, entre cómico-¿Qué, te hace sentir mejor recordar que eres madre?-**

**-¿Eres idiota o qué?-fruncí, el ceño-Está claro que me hace sentir peor, por supuesto-argumenté, seria-No sé que haría si algún día se enterara, de todo lo que hice contigo-**

**-Vamos, preciosa-se dedicó de nuevo, al pequeño rubio-Lo dices como si en verdad fuera un Asakura-comentó, viendo la risa del chiquito-No se te olvidó ese detalle, ¿verdad?-**

**-No, no se me olvidó-mantuve, la compostura-Y tampoco quiero recordarlo, ¿sabes?-le hablé, como amenazándolo-Pensar que cuando crezca, se verá igual a ti…-dije y entonces, me dio un escalofrío-Simplemente me revuelve el estómago, la verdad-**

**-Bueno, preciosa, tampoco seas tan dramática-me respondió, como en chiste-Él es tanto hijo tuyo como mío, después de todo-comentó, viendo a los ojos al fruto, de su semilla-Algo del padre tiene que haber heredado, ¿verdad?-y así, me dedicó una mirada obscena**

**-¿Como tu apetito sexual, dices?-reaccioné, ante eso-Eres tremendamente asqueroso, ¿sabías?-**

**-Y eso que fui generoso, al cedérselo al nabo de tu marido…-se quejó, en tono serio-Hice exactamente como querías que hiciera y dejé que llevara el apellido de ese estúpido-explicó, toda la historia-¿Te parece que no me merezco siquiera un "gracias"?-**

**-Sí, más o menos habla bien de ti-me puse, a la defensiva-Pero no creas que ganaste muchos puntos con eso, ¿eh?-y así, le di la espalda sin esconder mi orgullo**

**-Por favor-chistó, él-Todo lo que tienes en este momento, me lo debes única y exclusivamente a mí-remarcó, cada letra-Tu matrimonio, tu hijo…-contó, hasta con los dedos-Todo es gracias a mí, si recuerdas-**

**-Sí, tú siempre tan generoso-le contesté, en burlona-Gracias por todo, ¿eh?-**

**-Que carácter, ¿eh?-sonrió, como en victorioso-¿No quieres que te ayude a quitarte ese mal humor?-se acercó a mí, con ese andar de seductor-Eres mucho más linda cuando eres igualita a una gatita-y así, se aferró a mi espalda **

**-¿Huh?-escondí mi satisfacción, por medio de la repulsión**

**-Oye, preciosa…-me susurró, al oído-Creo que ya lo tenemos un poco olvidado, así que…-bajó las manos lentamente, por cada centímetro de la tela de mi vestido-¿Por qué no lo recordamos?-me plantó un beso, tras el lóbulo de mi oreja-Que tú eres mi dulce y linda gatita-y entonces, fue mi volcán el que amenazó con estallar, frente al primer segundo de su estimulante tacto**


	14. Chapter 14

_Ahhhhh - ya se me hizo tardísimo para estar actualizando._

_Así que, sólo quiero decir que lo disfruten y que me dejen review, si? ._

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

_**LoveHao, Namii HearthPhilia, DjPuMa13g, Hannah, kitty y lillium n.n**_

**+STAGE 014: JEFE+**

La consciencia fue lo primero, que perdí al lado de ese hombre.

Había negado desde el primer momento lo que pasaba con él, desde la primera vez que puso pie en mi casa con ese andar de seductor y desde el mísero instante que me tendió la mano de la que incluso entonces llegué a desconfiar, incluso estando consciente que no había sido coincidencia lo que mi corazón sintió por él a primera vista e incluso lo que sentí luego de conocerlo físicamente en la cocina de mi antigua casa.

Y aún mismo ahora seguía resistiéndome a sucumbir abiertamente a mis sentimientos por él, todavía tenía conmigo ese orgullo del que dependía a la hora de ocultarme de él y el que siempre usaba para escaparme en la oportunidad de plasmar mi amor por él, incluso si eso provocaba una escena de persecución interminable y un ambiente de seducción por el que más tarde me dejaría influenciar.

Por eso en nuestro encuentro del día de la fecha pasó igual a como lo había percibido, me zafé dolorosamente del agarre que él me había impuesto y le dejé o más bien le ordené que compartiera un tiempo con el que lamentablemente era su hijo, que quizá podía ser que una ocasión así no volviera a presentársele y que la** "amorosa pero cuidadosa"** mamá estaría en la cocina matando el tiempo en algo productivo.

Claro, la cocina y los quehaceres nunca fueron lo mío, pero… sabía a lo que me arriesgaba en brazos de ese hombre, sabía el peligro que corría estando frente a su infantil escena de instinto paternal y sabía perfectamente que él era un experto a la hora de seducirme de esa manera, por eso tuve que distraer mi mente en alguna otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con mi corazón erróneamente enamorado y así deposité todas las frustraciones que me perseguían en un pastel de cerezas que salió más sabroso de lo que esperaba.

Sí, no era buena cocinando y tampoco era en lo que más lucía, pero… ese pequeño pastel no fue directamente lo que estuvo sabroso, en realidad.

Fue la manera en que nosotros dos nos encontramos en ese amplio espacio doméstico, el atrevimiento que él tuvo a la hora de deshacerme del mezquino delantal de color rosado y la forma atrevida en que desató el nudo que secuestraba mi tersa espalda, que en menos de un segundo fue poseída por las caricias electrizantes de él y que a la par de sus besos venenosos me llevaron a una situación de conocimiento sexual bajo el agua helada de la ducha.

Fui arrastrada por la neurona más inepta de mi consciencia hacia el prolijo baño, bajé la guardia en el momento preciso en que sus besos parecieron emborracharme y así junto con mi dignidad me sumergí en medio de la paciente lluvia que caía detrás de la cortina, cediéndole a él un lugar estrictamente pasional que abordó primero mi boca y que después fue marcando un camino sigilosamente con tal de hacer explotar lo que sería una excitación incontrolable por mi parte.

En esa oportunidad fue la primera vez que temblé entre los brazos del hombre que me sostenía, cuando sus dedos estratégicamente largos se enterraron hasta el fondo de mis cavidades femeninas y fue mi cuerpo el que empezó a convulsionarse con tal de poder dejar salir muchísimo más que sólo humedad, provocando que una vez más nuestras bocas lujuriosas volvieran a unirse como si fuera pegamento y que yo terminara por correrme mínimamente aún con el tacto tosco de sus manos experimentadas en mi interior.

Quizá fue el estado de éxtasis el que bloqueó mis demás sentidos, pero… la vergüenza que me daba encontrarme en esa pose fue reemplazada por inexplicable placer, fue como si mi subconsciente no hubiera podido negar que la situación tenía más de placentero que de degradante y como si mis propios estímulos sólo hubiera obedecido a lo que su necesidad del momento nos imponía a los dos a manifestar, con él atacando de manera bestial mi ahora dilatada puerta trasera y conmigo prácticamente adherida a lo que ahora eran los sucios pero manchados azulejos del cómplice baño.

**HACIENDONOS A LOS DOS VÍCTIMAS, DE UN ORGASMO SIMULTÁNEO.**

**-Hazme un favor, ¿quieres?-**le hablé, volviendo a ajustar la lluvia de la ducha-**Ve a ver a Hannah-**

**-¿Huh?-**se quejó él, en tanto se ponía los interiores **-¿Ya no puedo hacerle compañía a la madre?-**

**-Fue demasiado por hoy y lo sabes-**le expliqué, como si fuera la primera vez**-E incluso aquí, donde vivo con mi marido…-**apreté, los dientes**-Deberías estar agradecido, en vez de quejarte como un infantil-**

**-Ey, no me estoy quejando-**contestó, él**-Sólo hago caso a lo que me dijiste, ¿recuerdas?-**

**-¿Eh?-**encarné, las cejas**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-¿Que no me dijiste que me veía patético, haciéndome el padre?-**me habló, como en protesta**-Y ahora, resulta que quieres que cuide de él-**

**-No tengo otra opción-**mascullé, obvio**-En cambio que quiera dejar al descubierto, que lo hice con alguien en la ducha-**casi, me dio risa**-Sabes en la situación que eso me pondría y no puedo arriesgarme-**apreté, los puños**-Así que, ve a ver a Hannah y déjame tomar mi baño en paz-**

**-Ya te dije que cuides tus modos conmigo-**sentenció, serio**-No soy como el bobo de tu marido, que lo dominas como se te da la gana-**el disgusto por su parte, se hizo presente**-Tienes claro que yo soy el que manda, ¿verdad?-**

**-Heh…-**me asomé, tras de la cortina**-¿Eso quiere decir que no te gustan las mujeres dominantes?-**esbocé, una sonrisa pícara**-¿O es que te hace sentir inferior?-**

**-No, no me gustan-**él se acercó, como buscando mi boca**-Me gustas tú como mujer dominante-**me tomo, del mentón**-Y mucho más si estás arriba, preciosa-**

**-Bueno, gracias por el cumplido, supongo-**bufé, separándome de su agarre

**-Ey, soy un caballero-**sonó, cómico**-Trato con respeto a mi dama, como corresponde-**dijo y yo, me sonrojé**-¿Qué, acaso no se me nota?-**

**-Sí, claro-**me puse a la defensiva, de nuevo**-Todo un caballero-**

**-¿Sabes qué, preciosa?-**pasó a, ponerse los pantalones**-Deberíamos repetir, lo del pastel-**me ofreció, muy poco sutil**-Estuvo exquisito, después de todo-**

**-¿Ah, sí?-**controlé, mi rabia**-Por favor-**bufé, en sarcástica**-Eres un mal mentiroso, ¿lo sabías?-**

**-Sí, lo sé-**él sonrió, divertido**-Pero, ¿te dije que mi parte favorita fue la crema?-**volvió a mi encuentro, a través de la cortina**-Y un día de estos, me encantaría volver a probarla, pero en tu cuerpo-**y así, se pasó la lengua por los labios

**-Eso es algo que debería hacer con Yoh y no contigo-**contesté, sin verlo a la cara**-En realidad, todo lo que hago contigo debería hacérselo con mi marido-**argumenté, como incrédula**-Así que, sólo no me metas en más líos, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-¿Líos?-**él encarnó, las cejas**-¿En qué sentido?-**

**-No tienes idea de lo que es vivir en esta casa-**dije, abrazándome débilmente**-Y mucho peor, con él-**bajé, la cabeza**-Es como si llevara este anillo sólo para presumir, ¿entiendes?-**dejé huir, una lágrima**-¿Mi matrimonio, mi vida de casada, mi familia?-**enumeré, como si fuera una fantasía**-Bueno, todo eso dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo-**escapó de mi interior, una leve risita**-Y lo peor de todo, es que tanto Yoh como yo, lo sabemos-**y entonces, escuché el ruidito que hizo la cortina, apenas él se alejó del lugar

**-Oye…-**me llamó, dándome la espalda**-¿No crees que… en verdad… estarías mejor conmigo?-**y por un momento, mi corazón palpitó de felicidad inexplicable

**-Es la vida que me busqué y que conseguí-**me oculté, dentro de mi armadura**-Y pienso mantenerla, pase lo que pase-**casi le hablé, a mi consciencia**-Así que, ni se te ocurra meterte, ¿entendiste?-**

**-¿Ser la honorable Señora Asakura, sin importar el precio?-**se giró a verme, frunciendo el entrecejo**-¿Eso quieres?-**

**-Exactamente eso-**me asomé, a través de la cortina**-¿Algún problema?-**

**-Más de los que crees-**concluyó achicando los ojos, para así darme la espalda

Definitivamente, había algo raro en él, en el fondo.

Su ira o más bien su impotencia era casi palpable en el aire de este pequeño espacio, era como si yo pudiera sentir que algo ardía muy dentro de él y que desgraciadamente no tenía nada que ver con sus necesidades sexuales, como si algo en su chiquito corazón de piedra se hubiera removido y como si él hubiera empezado a comportarse como un hombre que sufría humanamente.

Incluso pareció llevado por los mil demonios cuando se colocó la camisa varonil, como si el reloj le estuviera corriendo a una velocidad fuera de lo normal y como si sólo le quedara un segundo para solucionar lo que lo tenía tan inquieto, incluso si eso implicaba renunciar al que hasta el momento había sido y sucumbir ante la presencia de un hombre verdadero que anidaba dentro de él.

Esa fue la idea que me dejó el portazo que indicó su aparentemente frustrada partida, que me dejaron los recuerdos pasados en medio de lo que ya parecía agua de ducha sucia y que me dejaron ese par de palabras al azar que él había dicho como alguna especie extraña de confesión, ignorando el hecho de que mucho más que mi confianza estaba en riesgo al confiar en él y que era incluso peor para mí dejarme llevar por la supuesta escena de sensibilidad que él inventó para engañarme.

Pero infantilmente me incliné por ese lado inexperto que él poseía, incluso me provocó ternura haber sido testigo de la revelación de su antes dormido corazón y sólo un centímetro de mis sentimientos se entregó libremente a ese hombre, aún si sonaba ilógico que una parte de mi amor estuviera dispuesta a combinarse con él e incluso olvidar que él era el mismo hombre que llevaba extorsionándome por más de un año entero.

Así me ubiqué debajo de la lluvia medianamente tibia de la ducha, con una diminuta pero traviesa sonrisa plasmada en mis labios y dándole vida a este amor ya prácticamente innegable que me unía a él, sin saber que él no era un Rey que precisamente vivía de su honorable honestidad y que estaba listo para ensuciarse las manos con tal de conseguir a su Reina de quien amaba muchísimo más que su desnudez.

**-¿En serio?-**comentó, apareciéndose en la habitación**-¿Niñera?-**dijo, siendo testigo de la simpatía, entre el infante y su nana**-¿Por esto pasaste parte de enferma?-**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**lo cuestionó, ella**-¿Me estás siguiendo?-**

**-Ya tienes demasiados problemas, ¿no te parece?-**él le habló, paciente**-Mentirosa-**

**-Necesito el dinero, nada más-**ella volvió a, arropar al niño**-Además, le caigo bien al bebé-**

**-Claro-**sonrió él, cómico**-Pero, a la madre también le caías bien, ¿o no?-**bufó, irónico**-A Anna, digo-**

**-¿Qué?-**ella, frunció el ceño**-¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?-**

**-Por favor-**se cruzó de brazos, él**-Eres tan ordinaria que, ni discreción tienes-**se le burló, en la cara**-Llevar a una mujer casada a tu casa, para cobrarle por sexo-**

**-¿Adónde quieres llegar, eh?-**ella lo atacó, primero**-¿Qué buscas?-**

**-Te dije mil veces como eran las cosas-**él le habló, haciéndose el paciente**-Que no mezclaras el placer con los negocios-**dijo y ella, tragó saliva**-Así que, ahora vas a tener que pagar las consecuencias-**la miró, entre más que maldad**-Y creeme que, no será acostarte conmigo-**

**-¿Más grave que eso?-**ella, se puso a la defensiva**-No lo creo, sinceramente-**

**-Muy viva, ¿eh?-**chistó, él**-Desgraciadamente para ti, querida, hay cosas mucho peores-**la tomó, del mentón**-Y yo, personalmente, puedo encargarme de que así sea-**se acercó, a su oído**-Como empezar de cero, por ejemplo-**

**-¿Eh?-**ella se paralizó, ante aquel susurro

**-¿De toda esa suma de dinero que vienes guardando?-**él le murmuró, vil**-No, no te dejaré ni un centavo-**sonrió, sin ocultarlo**-¿Y sabes qué?-**apretó, un poco más fuerte**-Hasta te haré pagar el doble de eso-**sentenció, orgulloso**-Con tal que nunca salgas de ahí-**

**-¿Tanto me odias, en verdad?-**ella contuvo, las lágrimas**-¿O es que quieres sacar algo de esto?-**

**-Eso no te importa-**él la soltó, calmadamente**-Si no dejas esa actitud payasa, yo mismo me encargaré de castigarte-**volvió a clavar su mirada intensa, en el rostro asustado de ella**-Hasta que no quede nada, de todo tu trabajo-**

**-Está bien-**ella aceptó, esquivando el nerviosismo**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**

**-Esa es mi chica-**sonrió él, satisfecho**-Si haces todo lo que te digo, la mitad de tu deuda quedará saldada-**dijo y así, la atrajo de la cintura hacia su cuerpo**-Después de todo, yo soy tu Jefe, Marion-**y entonces, rajo a la mitad el hermoso vestido femenino, antes de plantarle un beso digno de un macho desesperado por conseguir a su hembra


	15. Chapter 15

**+STAGE 015: ADULTERIO+**

Cerré la medianamente fría ducha, quizá a los veinte minutos siguientes.

De cierta manera podía decir que me sentía renovada, una parte de mi suciedad se había fugado con el agua tibia y quizá un principio de honestidad quiso colarse por mis poros, a pesar de que ya nada podía reparar lo que yo le había entregado a ese hombre y que para mí no existía nada más que no fuera la relación que manteníamos.

A simple vista incluso yo misma podía seguir viviendo en este estado, negando mi situación actual como si fuera parte de un sueño o que quizá me encontraba demasiado sumergida en una fantasía no precisamente de cuento de hadas, como si en verdad fuera posible despertarme sin sentir ni una gota de remordimiento o que quizá algún día mis sentimientos dejaran de ser tan contradictorios como hasta ahora.

A pesar de lo que yo o, incluso tú, pudiéramos llegar a pensar al respecto… yo no me sentía amenazada por la clase de vida que tenía desde hacia más de un año, era como que las cadenas que él me había impuesto primeramente ya ni existían o que tal vez ni pretendía mi libertad disponible para poder traérmela de vuelta, aún si eso podía aplicarse como alguna especie de masoquismo o quizá era un tipo de satisfacción que no se podía obtener del placer común.

¿Por qué? Porque lo de él y yo, había dejado de ser exclusivamente sexual, desde el día de mi noche de borrachera.

Este era quizá el sentimiento más frustrante que hubiera experimentado en toda mi vida, por qué mi corazón latía de esa manera desesperada cada vez que pensaba en él o por qué prácticamente me quedaba sin aire cada vez que lo tenía cerca, por qué él siempre conseguía tenerme al pendiente de lo que podría ser de nosotros dos o por qué no había momento del día en que él no se apareciera en mi jodido subconsciente.

Sí, en un principio había sido fácil interpretar algo de este estilo… él me había expuesto a una situación de peligro constante todos los días de la semana, quizá cada uno de mis sentidos habían sido estimulados sobremanera solamente por eso y quizá sólo por eso había sido mi excitación la que sobrepasaba a mi consciencia, quizá había encontrado excitante la sensación de peligro que él hacía correr por mi cuerpo a cada minuto y quizá exactamente por eso el goce pasó a ser más que sólo el simple pero barato éxtasis sexual.

A pesar de lo ilógico que podía sonar para cualquier persona en su sano juicio… a estas alturas yo disfrutaba de su compañía más de que mi **"feliz"** matrimonio, disfrutaba la manera en que él solía tratarme puramente como un objeto de auto-satisfacción e incluso ni me resultaba repugnante la manera sucia con la que solía dirigirme la palabra, disfrutaba de lo tremendamente bien que él me hacía sentir tanto física como emocionalmente y más importante aún disfrutaba el hecho de que él me extorsionara a cambio de sexo.

**ME HABÍA ENAMORADO, DE SU TRATO CARNAL.**

**-¿Cuándo llegaste?-**le hablé a ella, apenas llegue a la habitación del infante

**-Hace un rato-**contestó ella, sin verme a la cara**-¿Cuánto se suponía que iba a tardar?-**

**-Sólo preguntaba, nada más-**prácticamente, bufé**-No escuché nada, con la ducha-**

**-¿Ah, sí?-**ella, encarnó las cejas**-¿Qué era exactamente lo que tenías que escuchar?-**y así, me miró de reojo

**-Nada en especial-**respondí, seria**-Quizá si Hannah lloraba-**inventé, al azar**-Tenía que estar atenta a eso, ¿verdad?-**dije y ella, sólo alzó los hombros**-Tu no estabas aquí, después de todo-**

**-Y quizá, ni tendría que haber vuelto-**susurró ella, casi sin voz**-No me hubiera cruzado con ese tipo, de lo contrario-**y entonces, se mordió los labios

**-¿Ese tipo?-**disimulé, como me fue posible**-¿De quién estás hablando?-**

**-Quédate tranquila, que no pienso decírselo a tu marido-**ella acarició uno de los mechoncitos, del ya dormido bebé**-Como siempre, este será uno de nuestros tantos secretos-**

**-Debes pensar que soy imprudente, ¿verdad?-**cuestioné, abrazándome ligeramente**-O una descuidada, quizá-**

**-Es tu vida, en realidad-**respondió ella, sin siquiera mirarme**-Haz lo que quieras-**

**-¿Qué te pasa?-**fruncí el ceño, inmediata**-Esperaba una escena de celos, sinceramente-**

**-No estoy celosa-**contestó ella, recargándose contra la cunita**-Esto es lo que tienes ahora, después de todo-**cerró los ojos, por un segundo**-Y más importante aún, es lo que tú elegiste-**

**-¿Realmente… piensas así?-**me mordí, los labios**-¿Realmente… piensas que yo elegí estar con él?-**apreté, los puños**-¿En verdad crees que fue decisión mía?-**

**-Por supuesto-**contestó, ocultándose entre sus fríos brazos**-Estoy segura de que así fue-**y así, apretó fuertemente la piel de sus esqueléticos brazos

**-¿Sabes?-**sonreí, a secas**-Exactamente por eso te odio-**y entonces, corrió por mis mejillas la primera de mis lágrimas

¿Cómo podía ser? Una vez más, ese tipo de comportamiento de su parte llegó a hacer daño.

Esta maldita mujer a la que creí amar más que a mi propia vida, sí… esta maldita mujer se las había arreglado para destrozarme de nuevo, había dicho un par de palabras que penetraron literalmente mi corazón y otra vez me abrió las heridas que a esta altura había creído como una etapa más del olvido, sólo porque sus condenados sentimientos por mí eran así de tremendamente confusos e incluso me hacia dudar de esta bendita etapa de superación en la que había creído haberla metido hacia tiempo.

De lo contrario, ¿cómo podía explicar la actitud que adopté, justo después de aquello? ¿Cómo podía justificar lo que me hizo sentir, la bendita estupidez con la que me enfrentó?

Me encerré en la habitación en una milésima de segundo, necesitaba encontrar refugio del dolor que ella estaba haciendo florecer en mí una vez más y así poder proteger mi débil corazón contra ese tipo de maltrato al que ella me exponía, incluso si eso significaba meterme desesperadamente a la cama como toda una infante y llorarle con el último de mis aires incluso hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

Quizá mi subconsciente me jugó una mala pasada, o quizá mezclé la realidad con lo que parecía mi mundo de ensueño, pero… definitivamente un diminuto rayito de luz me iluminó cuando llegaste a la casa, ese sonido característico que emitía la bendita puerta cada vez que abrías y el ruido molesto de tus llaves que se balanceaban entre tus dedos, a la par de tus pies que ahora se arrastraban por el piso llevando tu frustración y quizá un tono más de gris que venía contigo más allá de nuestra habitación matrimonial.

Exactamente por eso salté de la cama sin registrar otra cosa que no fuera mi seguridad, me salí de la recamara prácticamente llevada por los mil demonios y me moví por el estrecho pasillo que llevaba al comedor conectado con la cocina, a pesar de que mis chiquitos ojos parecieron jugarse una broma de mal gusto y quizá mi corazón contradictorio me traicionó en un momento como ese.

**UN MOMENTO QUE, AHORA MISMO TE ENCONTRABA CON ELLA.**

**-¿Yoh?-**ella te habló, desde un ángulo más lejano**-No sabía que estabas despierto-**y lentamente, estiró los brazos

**-Acabo de llegar, igual-**respondiste, sin ganas**-¿Anna duerme?-**

**-Sí, al igual que Hannah-**ella te contestó, contenta**-Pero no tardará mucho en despertar, creo-**desvió la mirada, hacia un costado**-Últimamente, está madrugando mucho-**

**-¿Y tú?-**preguntaste, dirigiéndote hacia la sala**-¿Has dormido algo?-**cruzaste mirada, con la rubia mujer**-Perdón que te tengo todo el día aquí-**

**-Necesito el dinero, así que no importa-**ella te respondió, siguiéndote lentamente**-Además, me llevo bien con tu hijo-**te regaló, otra sonrisa**-Aunque la madre no piense lo mismo, claro-**

**-Bueno, no le hagas caso-**comentaste, sentándote en un pequeño sofá**-Está pasada de estrés, nada más-**

**-Heh...-**ella te sonrió, enternecida**-Eres muy bueno, en verdad-**te halagó, consiguiendo un sonrojo de tu parte**-Se nota que la quieres mucho, en serio-**

**-¿Quererla?-**prácticamente, te reíste**-La quiero muchísimo, en realidad-**confesaste y yo, me sonrojé**-Creo que nunca he querido a alguien tanto como la quiero a Anna-**y entonces, algo dentro de mí pareció quebrarse, desde el rincón donde me ocultaba

**-¿Y entonces?-**ella te vio, a la par en que tomó asiento, en un pequeño sillón frente de ti**-¿Por qué esa cara larga?-**

**-Porque no tengo nada, después de ella-**te mordiste, los labios**-Porque no hay nada para mí, que no sea ella-**apretaste, los dientes**-Porque no sé cómo sería mi vida, si ella no estuviera conmigo-**

**-¿No crees que es un poco tonto?-**ella te preguntó, achicando los ojos**-Pensar así, digo-**

**-¿Qué puedo hacer?-**desviaste la vista, hacia el techo**-La amo muchísimo más, de lo que quisiera amarla-**

**-Pero no sabes como demostrárselo, ¿verdad?-**ella te jugó, de comprensiva**-¿O es que no puedes?-**

**-Es que siento que nunca la alcanzo-**bajaste, la cabeza**-Sí, estamos casados y tenemos un hijo, pero...-**tus dedos se enredaron, entre tu cabello moreno**-No estamos bien, de todos modos-**

**-Seguro, han sido muchas cosas para ella-**ella, me defendió**-El matrimonio, la casa, el bebé...-**me justificó, de alguna manera**-Ya se le pasará y estará todo bien, ¿eh?-**te obsequió, una sonrisita más**-Ya verás, ¿sí?-**y entonces, se tomó el atrevimiento de sujetar tus manos

**-Gracias, en serio...-**le devolviste, una débil sonrisa

Tomarme la molestia de creerte ese papel o incluso, creer que en serio me amabas tanto como decías… bueno, esa inocente bondad quizá me duró una milésima de segundo.

Fue quizá por algún efecto secundario que la caracterizaba a ella, pero… te tomo quizá lo mismo que a mí mirarla con otros ojos, claramente fui testigo de cómo tus ojos parecieron hipnotizados ante ella y cómo un leve sonrojo fue apoderándose poco a poco de tus mejillas, mientras ella seguía manteniéndote fijamente esa sonrisa engañosa e incluso sujetaba tus manos con muchísima más fuerza que lo hubiera hecho la que se hacia llamar **"tu esposa"**.

Definitivamente podía caerse el mundo que seguro ni te darías cuenta, estabas embobado con esa carita angelical que ella tan espontáneamente te estaba enseñando y parecía hasta imposible que alguna vez pudieras quitarle los ojos de encima a tan hermosa mujer, mujer de quien siquiera se te había ocurrido notar su belleza y por eso ahora mismo estabas perplejo frente a la niña que te engañaba con su aspecto de mujer madura.

Por eso lentamente te acercaste a ella como temiéndole a tus propios pasos, tomando primeramente el sabor de sus labios con la misma cautela que te caracterizaba y así poder darle la oportunidad a tu acompañarte de poder rechazarte abiertamente, sin tener cuenta que esa mujer aceptó obviamente ese beso indirecto de tu parte y que luego fue ella la que se hizo dueña de tu boca con la misma pasión que había mostrado conmigo.

Una espina se clavó en mi corazón cuando te mezclaste con ella, cuando tus manos desesperadas pasaron a desvestirla sin tenerle ni la más mínima gota de cuidado y pronto tu lengua traviesa se perdió entre los endurecidos pezones de esa mujer fácil de estimular, cuando ella se encargó de arrancarte el uniforme roñoso ese prácticamente de un único tirón y cuando permitió que le pasaras las manos por donde quiera que se te ocurriera vagar con ese onda de traicionero.

Incluso me atormentó el golpe seco que recibió la espalda femenina contra esa pared, cuando manejaste a la muy delgadita a tu victimario antojo y encontraste una forma de aprovechar el espacio que ella estaba dispuesta a cederte, cuando abrió esas largas piernas de par en par y tu entrada tosca le arrancó un gemido ronco desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

Así se acostumbró rápidamente a tus embestidas brutas que se metieron hasta el fondo, ella era capaz de recibir tu grado de éxtasis sin remordimiento alguno y pronto se combinó con el ritmo revolucionadamente incrementado con el que la atacabas, siguiendo los pasos de los jadeos que escapaban atragantadamente de tu garganta y que la incitaban a ella a acompañarte con dulces gemidos antes de unirse en un profundo beso.

Fue en ese momento en que alcancé lo que consideraba mi límite de tolerancia, hui de esa bendita escena con ese ronroneo caliente de la mujer que yo antes había amado y una vez más volví a refugiarme en esas cuatro paredes que antes habían contenido mi llanto, que ahora mismo brotaba de mis ciegos ojos ahogando mi alma en desolación e incluso provocaba que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de sólo saber lo desgraciadamente infiel que me estabas siendo.

Por esa misma razón me tapé los oídos violentamente, como si hubiera querido silenciar esas dos voces que incluso se colaban en mi cabeza y como si incluso pudiera sentir las respiraciones calientes acorralándome desde ambos lados, sin caer en cuenta que de nuevo mi mente había vuelto a divagar considerablemente y que el deseo de que él me consolara era el único pensamiento en mi mente frente a tu despiadado acto de adulterio.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**El próximo capítulo es el último D:**_

**+STAGE 016: ANGUSTIA ENCUBIERTA+**

_**-¿Horo Horo? Necesito que nos veamos-**_

Fue una decisión precipitada, quizá.

Esperarme más de la mitad de la mañana en la habitación e incluso hasta el momento en que caíste dormido en mi cama… sí, probablemente no fue la decisión más correcta, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de vida que teníamos.

Pero no pude razonar en algo que no me llevara a él, por eso me escapé del cuarto donde se suponía que debías cumplir tus deberes maritales y me escurrí hasta un rincón de la cocina para discar su número telefónico, incluso si mi voz dependía únicamente de un vago susurro e incluso si una pobre lágrima rodaba por mis mejillas.

Si quizá hubiera prestado atención al error que estaba cometiendo, o quizá si sólo hubiera notado la poca atención que le prestó a mi estado actual… si, probablemente el resultado de todo esto hubiera sido diferente, de alguna manera.

Sin embargo estaba ciega frente a lo que representaba nuestro conflicto matrimonial, no había manera en que pudiera olvidar la imagen con la que quemaste mis ojos y quizá la misma con la que destrozaste mi corazón en un par de segundos, incluso si yo seguía insistiendo en negar que aún tenías una pizca de mi cariño y que exactamente por eso me dolió tanto encontrarte en los brazos de otra mujer.

Más bien en las piernas de otra mujer que vivía de la incompetencia de tipos como tú, ella era la clase de mujer que se destacaba por sus venenosos métodos de seducción y que se caracterizaba por ganarse la vida con el dinero de hombres tan básicos como tú, ella era la clase de mujer que estaba dispuesta a aprovecharse de cualquier mísero momento de debilidad y así poder arrebatar de tu bolsillo unos cuantos pares de gloriosos billetes.

Pero, que ella se ganara la vida entregándose por un poco de sucio dinero y que fuera una experta en el arte de la provocación… en realidad, no te excusaba del todo, siquiera un poco.

¿Quizá era mi culpa que, fueras tan vulnerable? ¿Quizá era mi culpa que, fueras tan inocente? ¿Quizá fui yo quien, te arrastró a terminar así con ella?

Por más descaro que sonara o incluso malvado… todo recaía sobre tu falta de madurez, por ese estado estúpido que tenías de acuerdo con tus necesidades y por esa necesidad imbécil que tenías de montarte lo primero que viniera, por esa bendita faceta tuya que te hacia un hombre tan básico como cualquier otro y por esa mente chiquita tuya que te limitaba a guiarte por lo que colgaba entre tus piernas.

Y quizá fue por una milésima de segundo o incluso menos, pero… entendí perfectamente lo que tú y yo nos habíamos hecho de manera consciente, quizá fue algo que incluso excedió los límites de lo que significaba la traición y de alguna forma fue como una manera desesperada de buscar una salida, una salida de esta vida infame que llevábamos infelizmente y del destino miserable que nos esperaba si nosotros dos seguíamos así.

Por eso mismo la culpabilidad trajo a mí preguntas que no me había hecho hasta el momento, yo había perdido la dependencia que de chiquita había tenido hacia ti e incluso a estas alturas me disgustaba el simple hecho de compartir el techo contigo, como si en estos años tanto tú como yo nos hubiéramos convertido en un par de extraños y en una pareja que cobardemente se condenaba a un estado de amargura constante.

Sí, deliberadamente odiaba mi vida desde el momento en que me involucré con él, pero… de todas maneras seguía volviendo a él sin poder evitarlo, quizá porque él era el único que podía entenderme sin esa capacidad viciosa de juzgarme o quizá porque él era el único que amaba descontroladamente a la verdadera yo, quizá porque él era el único que me conocía de pies a cabeza o quizá porque él era el único que de alguna manera no puramente sexual sabía cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

O quizá ya estaba tan acostumbrada a su trato medianamente egoísta que, incluso necesitaba del mismo para sentirme sólo un poquito más viva y así de alguna manera poder calmar a esta consciencia mía que ya no dormía tranquila, incluso si eso parecía contradictorio con respecto a la herida que tú fomentaste en mi corazón y la forma que habías elegido para demostrarme lo horrible que podía llegar a ser la infidelidad.

Pasó en un segundo, pero… estando frente a su puerta con los labios apretados, era como si mi mente hubiera quedado completamente en blanco y como si idiotamente se me hubiera olvidado que habías sido tú el culpable de arrastrarme a este lugar, como si hubiera perdido la consciencia de la gravedad de nuestro asunto actual y como si la culpa que antes me había atormentado formara tan parte del pasado como lo eras tú.

**POR ESO, TOQUÉ A LA PUERTA.**

**-Sabía que esto pasaría, tarde o temprano-**él me atendió, con el cabello goteando**-¿Tú también?-**

**-¿En verdad?-**apreté, los puños**-¿En verdad… era tan evidente?-**

**-Demasiado, preciosa-**sonrió, lascivamente**-Aunque no veo tus maletas-**echó un vistazo, sin disimular**-¿Ya te estás echando atrás?-**

**-No tuve tiempo para eso-**contesté, sin mirarlo a la cara**-Sólo quería salir de ahí-**

**-Sí, me imagino-**dijo, apretando un poco más el nudo que, ataba la toalla a sus caderas**-Ya debe ser imposible para ti disimularlo, digo-**

**-¿Disimular?-**encarné, las cejas**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Que no puedes estar ni un segundo sin mí, claro está-**y con eso, el primero de sus besos se manifestó contra mis labios

Incluso si hubiera podido negarme… probablemente, no lo hubiera hecho sin importar las consecuencias.

Quizá porque ya no tenía nada que perder como para tener que fingir frente a él, quizá porque dolorosamente ya no tenía a nadie a quien rendirle cuenta o quizá porque tú habías pasado a ocupar un lugar en mi vida mediocremente insignificante, tanto que incluso te merecías todo lo que yo te había hecho hasta el día de la fecha e incluso todo lo que estaba por venir en un futuro cercano.

De esa manera me dejé envolver profundamente por su intrépido beso, me entregué a los labios irrespetuosos del hombre que me avanzaba rápidamente y quizá en una milésima de segundo su lengua atravesó mi seca garganta, provocando en mí la reacción más idiota que había tenido hasta el momento y así mi vulnerabilidad quedó ofrecida delante de él sin ningún tipo de censura.

Fue la primera vez en que temblé cuando él estuvo cerca de mí, me deshice cuando sus brazos me sostuvieron brutalmente e incluso dejé huir un par de lágrimas que se combinaron en mi cuerpo con un poco de dolor, el mismo dolor que él fue capaz de palpar tan fácil como mi entrepierna y quizá aún mucho más fácil de lo que resultaba para él acceder a mi blusa.

Y exactamente después de eso me derrumbé inesperadamente, perdí el equilibrio incluso antes de que mi libido pudiera reaccionar y así fue él quien me sostuvo en brazos por primera vez, como si de alguna manera él se hubiera convertido en mi único refugio y como si en este momento él fuera lo más real que había en mi jodida vida.

**TAN REAL COMO, LO FUE SU BONDAD.**

Así terminé una vez más en la sala de estar de ese hombre, sentada en el mismo sofá que tiempo atrás había conocido mis preferencias sexuales y con ese gusto en mis labios que representaba cada uno de mis pecados capitales, junto con la vergüenza que me daba mi comportamiento anterior y la frustración que representaba para mí haber dependido de él.

Quizá fue una estrategia típica de un tipo tan conquistador como él, pero… fue él quien me cargó en brazos como lo hubiera hecho un verdadero caballero, quien me ubicó cómodamente en el asiento confortable del pequeño sillón y quien se puso a mi altura con tal de secar levemente mis lágrimas, junto a una sonrisa tímidamente pequeña que me robó el corazón y un breve besito de despedida antes de que regresara con un café fuerte en manos.

Vergüenza… sí, definitivamente sentía vergüenza de mi misma, más allá de lo incompetente que me encontraba justo ahora.

Incluso si intentaba recordar cuándo o cómo fue, que me volví tan dependiente para con él… probablemente hubiera acabado sintiéndome peor de lo que ya estaba, había estado quizá quejándome más de la mitad del camino de tu actitud básica y aun así yo me estaba comportando de la misma manera que lo hubieras hecho tú, como si mi inmadurez fuera algo que se fomentaba mucho más al lado de él y como si él tuviera el bendito don de hacerme sentir como una chiquita.

Porque idiotamente había sucedido así por más que a mí me pesara, había vuelto a recurrir a él sólo porque no me sentía segura de poder resolverlo por mi cuenta o quizá porque a estas alturas ya prácticamente había dejado de sentirme como una adulta, o quizá porque era mucho más fácil dejar que él me diera cualquier tipo de solución y que por arte de magia tanto tus problemas como los míos llegaran a su fin.

**INCLUSO SI ESO SIGNIFICABA, UNA VICTORIA MÁS PARA ÉL.**

**-Te juro que, si tuviera otra persona, no estaría aquí…-**mascullé, entre dientes**-Pero…-**

**-Eh, tranquila-**comentó él, sin prestarme mucha atención**-Ahora mismo te llevaré algo caliente, ¿de acuerdo?-**dijo, como si no lo escuchara**-De paso, te relajas un poco, también-**

**-Tomar algo, ¿eh?-**sonreí, a medias**-Más te vale que no le metas alcohol, a lo que sea que me sirvas-**

**-Ey, tú sólo déjamelo a mí-**chistó, divertido**-Ahora dime que te pasó-**dijo, regresando a mi lugar**-¿Qué te tiene tan mal, preciosa?-**y así, me entregó una taza de café

**-Me engaña…-**susurré, apretando la maldita taza**-Él me engaña…-**repetí, como queriendo creérmelo**-Él me está engañando a mí…-**

**-¿El bobalicón de tu marido?-**se burló, sin modestia alguna**-No, no lo creo-**se desarmó, el nudo de la corbata**-¿Con esa cara de imbécil que tiene?-**

**-¡Sí, con esa cara de imbécil que tiene!-**levanté la voz, frustrada**-¿Podrías ser un poquito más sensible, aunque sea hoy?-**

**-Bueno, no quise ser bruto-**tomo asiento, a mi lado**-Pero, ¿qué te pone tan mal, igual?-**dio un sorbo, a su bebida**-Si tú no lo quieres más-**

**-Es que engañé tantas veces a Yoh, que nunca pensé que fuera así…-**me encogí, de hombros **-No creí que doliera tanto…-**

**-¿Por qué tanto drama?-**suspiró, él**-Si él no sabe nada, ¿o sí?-**

**-Es cargo de consciencia, Horo Horo-**bufé, disgustada**-Que yo me empezara a acostar contigo, lo llevó a esto-**vague con los dedos, por los bordes del jarrito**-De lo contrario, él nunca…-**

**-No me quieras echar toda la culpa a mí, ¿eh?-**frunció el ceño, él**-Si hubieras sido más cuidadosa, yo nunca me hubiera enterado y demás-**dijo y yo, casi enfurecí**-Además, fue tu marido quien nos presentó, ¿o no?-**

**-Eres un asco-**agregue, fastidiada**-No puedo creer lo idiota que soy, que sigo perdiendo el tiempo contigo-**y en un segundo, me levanté del almohadón mullido ese

**-Eh, despacio, linda-**él me frenó, sujetándome de la muñeca**-¿Adónde vas?-**

**-¿Que no es obvio?-**lo miré, seria**-Donde no me molestes, tarado-**

**-Por favor-**chistó él, cómico**-¿Dónde vas a estar mejor que aquí?-**

Definitivamente, odiaba cuan frecuentemente él tenía razón.

Exactamente por eso siquiera objeté al respecto, simplemente me digné a bajar la cabeza y así morderme los labios con tal de tragarme mi frustración, incluso si eso me obligaba a romper en medio de un llanto silencioso y me dejaba vulnerable ante un hombre que amaba humillarme de esta manera.

Y sin embargo permití que él se me arrimara como siempre lo había hecho, se recargó ligeramente contra mi erguida espalda y se adhirió prácticamente a mi **"sugestiva"** cola acorde a su descripción, como si nosotros dos dependiésemos únicamente de esto y como si hubiera sido fantasía mía el milímetro de amor que compartimos.

Pero de igual manera no me importó que volviéramos a encontrarnos en esta situación, encontrarme con él de manera puramente sexual era algo que ya casi formaba parte de mi vida y a la larga se había convertido en una rutina que no me animaba a desordenar, sabiendo que quizá no quería por nada del mundo saltearme una de sus tantas lecciones o que quizá estar con él era lo único que necesitaba para seguir realmente con vida.

Aun si fue por costumbre o por antojo… le cedí a él el espacio que pareció reclamarme silenciosamente, su naricita bordeó cada uno de los rincones de mi cuello e incluso sus labios me plantaron más de un besito en esa porción de piel, en tanto sus potentes brazos aprisionaban ligeramente mis estrechas caderas y su respiración caliente me erizaba la piel hasta el punto de endurecer mis pezones.

Por eso me distraje en el momento exacto en que él notó mi estado, sus viciosas manos encararon disimuladamente mis redondos senos y así sus largos dedos jugaron entre la coronita de mis estimulados botones rosados, a la par en que su voz viciosamente seductora me relataba palabras al oído y provocaba que mi innegable excitación buscara el contacto inmediato con su notable miembro.

¿Culpable? La culpabilidad era algo que, había dejado pasar e incluso dejado atrás, hacia muchísimo tiempo.

Así incluso yo misma lo obligué a que levantara la tela de mi vestido, que sus manos ansiosas alcanzaran mis ya altamente demandantes bragas y que sus dedos terminaran masajeando deliberadamente mis zonas erógenas, en tanto yo me recargué contra él buscando el lóbulo de su oreja y sus labios asesinos se plantaron en mi boca combinándose lascivamente con mi saliva.

Vibré justo cuando él enterró los dedos dentro de mis cavidades vaginales, incluso mis débiles piernas se contrajeron desacostumbradas a su tacto inesperado y mi respiración caliente se agitó en medio de lo que era ese beso desalmado, que a la larga me liberó despiadadamente justo como lo hizo mi excitación e incluso manchó mi enrojecido rostro de la misma manera que lo hizo con mis pantaletas.

Él sonrió victorioso cuando fue testigo del efecto que tenía sobre mí, incluso se chupó los dedos vulgarmente justo después de liberar mi hinchada flor y terminó dándome de probar a mí un poco de mi propia medicina, cosa que nos llevó a los dos contra una pared que se sacudió ante el primer impacto y que recibió nuestros cuerpos desnudos quizá con la misma intensidad que lo hubiera hecho el mismísimo invierno.

Probablemente él tenía un fetiche o, simplemente le gustaba humillarme… pero de igual manera mis pechos acabaron pegados a la blanca pared, mis manos temblorosas agarradas fuertemente de la impalpable pintura y mi sobreexcitado rostro contra el frío del bendito muro, en mezcla con mis pelitos rubios adheridos a mis leves gotas de sudor.

De esa manera era él quien sujetaba fuertemente mi sugestiva cola, mientras se aventaba dificultosamente contra mi poco dilatada entrada trasera y arrancaba de mí una cadena de desangrantes gemidos que incluso me hicieron llorar, en tanto me obligaba a ajustarme a su potente nivel de excitación e incluso pisoteaba mi dignidad por lugares que en mi vida hubiera imaginado.

Entonces la primera de sus embestidas se dio lugar apenas tuvo el acceso, ese golpe en seco se estrelló hasta el último rincón de mis sobresaltadas zonas erógenas y así él pudo darse cabida para atacarme de la forma más degradante que tanto lo caracterizaba, como si no tuviera siquiera un mísero gramo de respeto por mí e incluso como si hubiera olvidado que todavía estaba tratando con una dama.

Una dama que disfrutaba sobremanera de este tipo de relación clandestina, una dama que no le importaba perder la dignidad por algo con él y una dama que había perdido el orgullo por la simple dependencia para con el trabajador matutino de ese hombre, una dama que amaba la manera espantosa que él tenía para tratarla como un objeto sexual y una dama que se había enamorado de un hombre que conocía sus perversiones a la hora del acto.

Por eso me dejé llevar por nuestro encuentro duradero, él invadió mi ser desde cualquier tipo de ángulo posible en la mente humana y me paseó por toda la casa sin perderle pisada a mi boca, que probó repetidamente como si se tratara del mismísimo paraíso y que silenció consecutivamente para acostumbrarme a sus embestidas típicas de bestia.

E incluso dependiendo únicamente de eso… incluso así mi corazón galopaba salvaje por él, por él que amaba cada centímetro de mí y por él que siempre me había entregado su corazón abiertamente, por él que incluso podía estallar de amor por mí e incluso podía mancharme como en esa ocasión manchó las paredes de mi angustia encubierta.

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**El próximo capítulo es el último D:**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Woah ! Es el final ! O_O_

_Gracias a todos los que han apoyado este proyecto n_n_

_Pero.. este quizá podría no ser el final ._._

_Los invito que me den su aprobación para una tercera parte, para tener un FINAL DEFINITIVO._

_Ahora, si…a leer en paz :33_

_Y ya saben, denme su aprobación o no :33_

_Y REVIEW ONEGAI !_

**+STAGE 017: CRECER+**

Ésa fue probablemente la primera vez, que desperté en su casa.

El sol pegaba contra la ventana acariciando delicadamente mi piel, incitándome a acurrucarme junto al hombre que dormía a mi lado e ignorar los ruidos molestos que escapaban de su gran boca abierta, aún si eso significaba hacer caso omiso al peligro que corría a su lado y a lo poco favorable que era para mí acercarme así a él.

Pero era él quien ahora me consolaba a su manera, era él quien ahora me estaba ayudando a escaparme de mi realidad y a ocultarme de una vida que ni en sueños quería volver a tener, a pesar de que probablemente estuviera equivocada al confiar ciegamente en él y al dejar en sus manos una situación que por mi culpa se había arruinado.

Quizá, en algún momento, tendrías derecho a reclamarme correctamente… pero seguramente tú hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo en mi estado actual, tal vez hubieras escapado de todo esto de la misma manera inmadura que lo hice yo la noche pasada e incluso hubieras depositado tu dolor en los brazos de alguien al que sólo querías dedicarte por pocos segundos, con tal de poder liberarte de mí de una vez por todas y olvidarte que conmigo tenías un estilo de vida tan lamentable.

Fue exactamente eso lo que yo hice en este **"lujoso" **lugar, llegué a él con la idea de borrarme tu mentirosa cara de imbécil de la jodida cabeza y así poder darte un lugar en mi vida mucho más bajo que el de la mismísima basura, incluso ignorando el hecho de que mi hijo llevaba erróneamente tu maldito apellido y que lamentablemente estaría atada a ti de por vida sin importar cuánto intentara oponerme.

Y eso; sí, ahora mismo lo consideraba el error más grande de toda mi vida, pero… en aquel entonces fue la opción más favorable que se me había presentado, había sido tan fácil engañarte con historias que no tenían ni un gramo de ciertas y hacerte creer que probablemente tu primer heredero naciera antes de tiempo que, ni me sentí culpable cuando **"nuestro bebé"** se nos presentó prematuramente y cuando testificaste que ese niño era orgullosamente un **"Asakura"**.

**CUANDO, EN REALIDAD, ERA UN "USUI".**

Y ahora, en este mismo momento, viéndolo dormir a él tan pasivamente… quizá, una parte de mí se arrepintió, de lo que les había robado a ambos.

Tal vez porque su rostro durmiente me transmitía una especie de tranquilidad que nunca le había visto… quizá por eso tomé en cuenta lo que nosotros dos habíamos hecho unos años atrás, si realmente había sido lo correcto dejar todo como un asunto exclusivo de los Asakura y que él sólo se limitara a ser como una especie de tío, si realmente había estado bien sumergirnos en una mentira que fue tejiéndose sobre todos nosotros y que se convirtió en una fuerte realidad para más de uno de los involucrados.

Porque quizá él y yo nunca habíamos tenido derecho a privar al niño de algo así, quizá yo nunca había tenido la autoridad para imponerle al bebé una vida acomodada y quizá él nunca debería haberse tomado el tupe de fingir así, quizá hubiera sido mejor confesar que nuestro trato de posibles extraños era simplemente una fachada y que dolorosamente el primer heredero de ese hombre se había cultivado en mi vientre.

Sí, quizá si yo te hubiera dicho cómo habían sido las cosas desde todo lo de esa mujer o quizá, si me hubiera echado atrás el mismísimo día de nuestro matrimonio… tal vez ninguno de nosotros tendría que haber llegado a esto, siquiera él.

**Y TAL VEZ, YO NO HUBIERA LLORADO, COMO AHORA.**

**-¿Hmm?-**abrió los ojos, ante el golpe de una de mis lágrimas**-¿Anna?-**

**-Idiota-**bufé, tapándome la cara**-¿Tenías que esperar hasta algo así, para llamarme por mi nombre?-**

**-Pensaba hacerlo mucho antes, pero no quería tomarme el atrevimiento-**me confesó, en medio de un chiste**-¿Qué pasa?-**y entonces, se incorporó para verme de cerca

**-¿Alguna vez… algo te ha remordido la consciencia?-**hablé, entre dientes

**-No que recuerde-**comentó él, sin prestarme atención**-No soy un tipo que se arrepienta, como puedes ver-**

**-Sí…-**sonreí, apenas**-Debí imaginármelo…-**y así, contuve las lágrimas

**-¿Y esto tiene que ver con tu marido?-**preguntó él, con cierto disgusto**-¿Vas a perder tiempo en un imbécil como él?-**

**-Es por Hannah…-**confesé, dejando huir el llanto, de nuevo**-Es solamente por mi hijo…-**apreté, los puños**-Quiero decir, nuestro hijo…-**

**-¿Hannah?-**bostezó, él**-¿Qué pasa con él?-**

**-¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar?-**comenté, como si me hiciera gracia**-Hicimos todo esto a nuestra conveniencia…-**reflexioné, entre indignada**-En realidad, tú sólo hiciste caso a mis caprichos…-**lo defendí, entre medio de una risita**-Así que, sería correcto decir que yo le hecho todo esto…-**argumenté, en mi contra**-Estuve, estoy privándolo de algo que ya no podrá recuperar…-**intenté corregir, mis propios errores**-Le di un padre que lo ama, sí… pero sólo fue de acuerdo a mis deseos egoístas, no porque me preocupara su bienestar-**

**-Ey, ya hablamos de esto hace tiempo, ¿recuerdas?-**dijo él, sin notar mi estado actual**-Quedamos en que tu marido era lo mejor para él-**dijo y yo, de pronto, me sentí peor**-Después de todo, yo no soy un hombre de confianza-**chistó, con una sonrisa idiota**-Nunca lo he sido, en realidad-**

**-¿No te sientes culpable, en lo absoluto?-**busqué desesperada, otra respuesta de su parte**-¿No te arrepientes de nada?-**indagué, entre sus sentimientos**-¿No te entristece el no haberlo visto dar sus primeros pasos?-**cuestioné, con la culpa adherida a mí**-¿En verdad… no te provocaba nada?-**

**-Yo sólo estuve y estoy respetando tu decisión, nada más-**finalizó él, serio**-Fue tu decisión que fuera el hijo de Asakura y créeme, que así será-**tomó mis manos, con pura gentileza**-Todo será de acuerdo a lo que desees, mi Reina-**y así, plantó un suave beso en una de mis manos

**-¡Háblame en serio por una vez, ¿quieres?!-**me aparté, lo más posible**-¡Deja de jugar como un mocoso!-**le gruñí, indignada**-¡Siempre escondiéndote tras esa cara puramente sexual que tienes…!-**apreté, los dientes**-¡Quiébrate de una buena vez!-**

**-Si yo fuera más débil que tú, ¿cómo haría para apoyarte?-**reflexionó, él**-¿Cómo lo haría, si no pudiera controlar mis emociones?-**titubeó, dulcemente**-Soy lo que soy por ti-**sonrió, amablemente**-Por y para ti-**y de repente, la palma de mi mano se estampó en su rostro

**-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-**grité, sin controlarme**-¡¿Crees que me harás sentir mejor con eso?!-**chillé, casi sin entenderme**-¡¿Crees que es tan bueno que siempre estés ahí para cuidarme?!-**argumenté, sin sentido alguno**-¡¿No crees que es injusto?!-**

**-¿Huh?-**encarnó las cejas, él

**-¡Dímelo!-**empujé ligeramente, su potente pecho**-¡¿En verdad no te duele todo lo que estamos pasando?!-**le miré a los ojos, desconsolada**-¡¿No te duele tener que haber renunciado a Hannah, sólo porque yo egoístamente te lo pedí?!-**dejé salir una frustración, con casi dos años de peso**-¡¿No te duele saber que no has podido ser su padre?!-**dije, en medio de un llanto abrumador**-¿¡No te duele siquiera un poco?!-**

**-Me duele…-**murmuró él, entre dientes**-Me duele…-**se mordió, los labios**-En verdad me duele…-**

**-¡Entonces, puedes compartir ese dolor conmigo!-**me sujeté de él, como arañando su piel**-¡No me importa si no quieres verme a la cara o si te ocultas en mis hombros…!-**cerré los ojos, sobrepasando mi impotencia**-¡Sólo quiero que me abraces y te quiebres conmigo!-**y entonces, él se puso de pie, llevado por los mil demonios

**-No voy a hacer algo así-**soltó él, dándome la espalda**-Sé cómo lidiar con esto, yo solo-**

**-¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir siendo tan insensible?!-**protesté, sin fuerzas para retenerlo**-¡¿Realmente… vas a hacer que te suplique?!-**

**-¿Huh?-**él volteó, a verme**-¿Suplicar?-**

**-¡¿Es que no ves?!-**fluyó dentro de mí, una vergüenza impensada**-¡¿No ves cómo estoy?!-**mis labios, se entumecieron**-¡¿No ves que no estoy bien?!-**argumenté, como para excusarme**-¡¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?!-**apreté, los dientes**-¡Te necesito y tú siquiera lo ves!-**me derrumbé, frente a él**-¡Es más, ni quieres verlo!-**y así, me volqué en llanto

**-Ey, lo siento…-**dijo él, en un semblante tranquilo**-No quise…-**se sentó a mi lado, cuidadosamente**-Sabes que no fue mi intención, ¿verdad?-**levantó ligeramente, mi barbilla**-Vamos, no llores más-**

**-¿Tienes una idea de lo doloroso que es?-**susurré, sin aire**-Saber que eres el único que me ama de verdad y que, igual, es como si no lo hicieras-**le expliqué, abrumada**-Me siento sola-**sollocé, infantilmente**-Y tú siquiera puedes entenderlo-**

**-Lo entiendo, más de lo que quisiera-**acarició sutilmente, mis mejillas rosadas**-Por eso quiero estar cerca tuyo, tanto como se me sea posible-**me sonrió, tiernamente**-Pero, con tu marido revoloteando, no puedo hacer mucho-**

**-Me importa un cuerno ese imbécil-**protesté, tragándome mi dolor**-Tú eres lo más real que tengo, en estos momentos-**confesé, aferrándome a sus manos**-Y quiero que seas lo único real en mi vida-**dije, liberándome de mi orgullo**-Y no sólo hoy-**

**-¿Anna…?-**él titubeó, tragando saliva**-¿En verdad estás…?-**

**-¿Puedes ayudarme?-**le sonreí, débilmente**-A olvidar todo lo que hice…-**tembló, mi voz**-Y a salir de aquí…-**y así, las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos

**-Claro-**accedió, él**-Haría cualquier cosa por ti-**concluyó, como todo un caballero**-Princesa-**y entonces, sus labios volvieron a depositarse sutilmente sobre mis manos

Y quizá, probablemente llegamos a ese tipo de decisión de manera precipitada, pero… él y yo necesitábamos una ruta de escape, lo antes posible.

Si bien los gastos no eran problema alguno para el fondo monetario de ese hombre, lo mío quizá podía interpretarse como un acto de pura conveniencia y como uno de mis tantos comportamientos de debilidad, como si quisiera hacer caso omiso a la situación actual en la que yo nos había metido y seguir fingiendo que no había sido culpa mía que tú te encamaras con otra mujer en mi propia cara.

Tú y sólo tú habías conseguido que yo me convierta en esta clase de mujer, tú habías hecho de mí una mujer tan negadora que incluso parecía irracional y habías conseguido cegarme hasta el punto que mis mentiras me sabían a verdad, como si en realidad el tiempo pudiera borrar la pasión con la que complaciste a otra mujer y la misma por la que dejaste de atender correctamente a tu **"supuesta"** esposa.

Y aun así, aún si te causaba gracia lo ilusa que yo podía llegar a ser… eso no me impidió salir de esa casa acompañada por ese hombre, con las llaves de nuestro hogar dando vueltas en su bolsillo y un teléfono móvil pegado a su oído izquierdo al compás de su voz pasiva, en tanto yo sólo me distraía en el andar lento de mis pasos y en las dudas que de a poco empezaron a florecer dentro de mí.

Aunque no me imaginaba pidiéndote el divorcio por más dolida que estuviera… claramente mi actitud actual podría afectar gravemente mi relación con Hannah, escabullirme como una inmadura entre los brazos de un hombre que no eras tú y dejarme influenciar por la salida fácil que él me propuso abiertamente, como si en ningún momento hubiera tenido en cuenta que ese pequeño era mi hijo y que ese niño me necesitaba presente como la adulta que no era.

Pero desgraciadamente me hervía la sangre al recordar todo aquello, la conexión con mi hijo se la debía tanto pura como exclusivamente a ella y había llegado a conectarme con mi bebé de esa manera gracias a esa mujer, porque ella me había enseñado la manera correcta de mecerlo suavemente en brazos y porque había compartido unas pocas canciones de cuna conmigo sólo para ayudarme.

Sí, ella con esa faceta que yo había amado o, había creído amar… ella me había guiado paso a paso en una difícil primer maternidad, ella había sido mi tutora abrazándome junto a la pequeña cuna y ella había sido la que me ayudó a cantar armoniosamente a la hora de hacerlo dormir, ella me había acompañado en un momento de mi vida en el que yo la necesité desesperadamente y había sembrado en mí un amor tan sano que ni en sueños podría haber llegado a contaminarse.

Y sin embargo… ¿sonaba tan ilógico? ¿Sonaba tan ilógico que, me doliera más su traición que la tuya?

**DESPUÈS DE TODO, YO LA HABÍA AMADO TANTO COMO, LA SUFRÍAN MIS LÀGRIMAS AHORA.**

Entonces el silencio se hizo presente en lo que quedaba de nuestra morada, él esperando tranquilamente en la sala sin emitir palabra y los bolsos que yo preparé sin tener consciencia de mis actos, incluso ignorando el hecho de que mi vida seguía dependiendo de ti y que el pequeño bebé de la habitación continua estaba siendo abandonado por su propia madre.

Quizá por eso él me acompañó a ese cuarto infantil apenas las maletas estuvieron listas, él tomo mi mano hasta el momento que llegué míseramente a su cuna e incluso secó mis lágrimas gentilmente antes de que el niño pudiera verme, con esos ojos saltones que me miraron de una manera adorablemente inocente y con esa sonrisa carismática que me ofrecía los bracitos para que lo cargara.

Débilmente deslicé las manos por los pobres pelitos rubios que rodeaban sus orejitas, consiguiendo que el pequeño recibiera contento mi espontanea caricia y que esos ojitos dulces le brillaran de pura felicidad, en tanto remoloneaba tiernamente contra la palma áspera de mi mano y se acurrucaba dulcemente en un intento de no soltar mi brazo nunca más.

Y yo, sí… yo me sentí exactamente igual o incluso peor que una basura, tanto que no fui capaz de mantener esa muestra de afecto con el bebé y no pude ocultar el llanto que sólo salió de mí a borbotones, en tanto silencié los quejidos ahogados que asomaban despiadadamente por mi garganta y me alejé apenas del niñito que había vuelto a conciliar el sueño junto a su osito de peluche.

Desbordada, sí, exactamente eso… me sentía deliberadamente desbordada por mis malditas emociones, estaba asustada de la cobardía que residía en mí como alguna especie de plaga y estaba aterrada del grado de hipocresía con el que había enfrentado a mi pequeño bebé, como si estuviera al mando de un inconsciente que no buscaba consciencia para nada y como si esta debilidad fuera una de las tantas máscaras que me inventé para ser tu esposa ideal.

¿Era real? ¿Era real lo mucho que me costaba, separarme del pequeñito rubio? ¿O era sólo… una fachada más?

**Y ASÍ, EMPEZÉ A DESCONOCERME.**

**-¿Estás segura?-**preguntó él, algo preocupado**-Sabes que podemos…-**

**-No, está bien-**lo interrumpí, tragándome las lágrimas**-Sería muy egoísta, si hiciera algo así-**

**-Pero eres la madre-**argumentó él, como si le importara**-Tienes todo el derecho para…-**

**-Exactamente por eso-**completé, devolviéndole la mirada**-Porque soy su madre, no puedo seguir lastimándolo-**

Por última vez, deposité suavemente un beso en la frente, del pequeño bello durmiente.

Antes de que nosotros dos dejáramos pasivamente la casa que ya no era mía, antes de que nos subiéramos juntos a un taxi que recorrió más de la mitad de la ciudad y antes de que mis maletas terminaran junto a mi asiento actual, en un aeropuerto que sólo retumbaba repetidamente cada una de mis anteriores dudas y que sólo hacia mucho más intenso el vacío que ahora cubría mi amargo corazón.

Incluso ignoraba el hecho de que él sostuviera mi mano cariñosamente, que el timbre de su voz me tratara con una delicadeza que siquiera había soñado y que un boleto de primera clase con destino desconocido, se asomaba descuidadamente por el pequeño bolsillo de su camisa.

Sin embargo me sentía perdida entre los ruidos atropelladores del lugar, una multitud de gente que sólo empeoraba mi pròximamente irritable estado y los repetitivos llamados con el fin de abordar el vuelo, un vuelo que ahora mismo se había convertido en mi única ruta de escape y probablemente también en el peor de todos mis errores.

Quizá sólo arrastré las maletas o quizá, él las llevó por mí… pero mi mente se despejó en el momento en que me encontré a punto de abordar, recuperé la consciencia que momentos atrás había perdido descuidadamente y volvió a mí un deseo incluso que no podía más que un cambio, un cambio que fuera merecedor de mi doloroso sacrificio y que me trajera el tipo de felicidad para el cual no estaba preparada aún.

Y entonces ante el primer llamado de él, la decisión se hizo presente en el primero de mis pasos y tras mi espalda dejé la mujer estúpida que había solido ser, con el sólo objetivo de ser una mejor madre para mi hijo y que todos mis secretos se sepultaran detrás de la puerta del avión.

_**-¿Me ayudarás a crecer… Hannah?-**_

_Woah ! Es el final ! O_O_

_Gracias a todos los que han apoyado este proyecto n_n_

_Pero.. este quizá podría no ser el final ._._

_Los invito que me den su aprobación para una tercera parte, para tener un FINAL DEFINITIVO._

_Ahora, si…a leer en paz :33_

_Y ya saben, denme su aprobación o no :33_

_Y REVIEW ONEGAI !_


End file.
